My Wannabe Cousin
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: Light runs away and naturally L follows. They enter the world of Duel Monsters were they meet Light's ridiculously rich cousin, Seto Kaiba
1. I ran to Domino

Addie: I have Death Note/ Yu-Gi-Oh

Addie: I have Death Note/ Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover!

Seto: So I have to deal with my wannabe?

Raito: "Your Wannabe"? Ha! You're the wannabe here!

L: (Holds up cake) Wanna piece?

Addie: (Sits down like L) I don't own either DN or YGO

Note: Mega AU

I ran to Domino

--

Raito couldn't deal with it anymore. He couldn't deal with his mother, his sister and his father. They didn't understand. He was smarter than them. He got bored to easily with school with everything but one, L. L was the only one who could keep up with him. L was currently eating cake next to him as he watched the boy, who was not his cousin; lose against a tri-colored midget. 'Seto, can't you ever win against the shrimp?' he sighed. L looked up at the boy sitting beside him and asked, "What's wrong?" "Nothing," Raito pouted, "It's just this guy can't duel to save his life." L picked up his fork in his funny way and took another bite of cake.

"Raito-kun seems to know this Seto Kaiba," he said as he took a bite of cake. The Chief Yagami had came in and sighed in disgusted. "Seto should have paid more attention to his studies and not that silly kid's card game," the man sighed before moving off. "Raito-kun is Kaiba-san's cousin?" L asked. "He's not my cousin, Ryuuzika," Raito glared, "He's just a guy I know." Raito had run up to his room when L was called in to talk to his father about the case. He did know why L was leading his father on knowing full well that Kira was sitting next to him all the time. Maybe L saw something in him that no one else saw the same thing that his damn cousin saw in him too.

They saw Raito, just Raito. Not a genius, not the police chief's son just him. L and Seto saw him as him. Raito flopped down on his bed and about twenty minutes later he felt someone rubbing his feet. "Ryuuzika, you have the weirdest fetish," he half complained half groaned. "Raito-kun doesn't seem to mind," L said quietly, "Raito-kun is planning on running away." Raito glared at him before getting up and packing the rest of his things. "I can't stay here any longer!" Raito suddenly yelled. "The likely hood of you being Kira just went up but 10," L muttered. "It doesn't matter if I was Kira or not I am still going to run," Raito told him taking the Death Note out of its hiding place.

"Where is Raito-kun going?" L asked biting his thumb nail. "Domino," was all he said as he opened the window, "Ryuk, catch this." The Shinigami did and Raito scurried out the window. "I have no choice because Raito-kun maybe Kira," L muttered then followed Raito out the window. Raito pulled his cell and dialed. "Roland, it's Raito," he said into the phone, "I need pick up." About an hour later, a black limo pulled up in front of the trio. "Master Raito, I'm here to take you back to Domino," Roland told him. "I'm guessing why you're here so early is because that idiot's here too," Raito sighed. "No, he's not I'm here because Miss Wheeler has a shoot here," Roland told him.

"Raito, get your ass in the car," a female voice ordered him. 'How dare that dragon order me, God of the New World, what to do?' Raito ragged, "Who are you?" Serenity poked her head out the window and glared at him then smirked. "Isn't he too old for you?" she asked as Raito blushed and launched himself at the girl. Serenity dodged and Raito righted himself. Ryuk laughed and Serenity glared at the corner of the limo. "I know you're there," she said quietly, "If you start anything in Domino you can kiss your Shinigami ass goodbye." "How can you see me?" Ryuk asked confused. "I don't need my boyfriends Death Note to see you," she told him, "My Millennium Crystal allows me to see anything with nega vibes."

Ryuk gasped, this girl couldn't be one of them. It was impossible. The Sailors all died out a thousand years ago, unless the rumors were true. "So I'm guessing that the Sailor Senshi are back," he asked, "Aw cute." Serenity looked at the other pair to see Raito passed out on L's lap. "Why did you change your sitting position?" she asked. "Raito will sleep 95 better if I sit this way," he told her. "I worry if I was you," Serenity smirked, "Seto gets really overprotective of Raito and Mokuba." L glared at her slightly not knowing what think of the girl in front of him. Serenity smirked and then turned back to looking out the window. "Ryuk, why are you so shocked that I can see you and that the Senshi are back?" she asked.

"The Senshi have been dead for a thousand years," the Shinigami told her, "Beryl, had my notebook and wrote down the fall of the Silver Millennium." "Let me guess the Illusion Silver Crystal stopped the Death Note from completing the deaths of these people," she asked watching L out the corner of her eye, "Looks like Kira finally got what he wanted." "What is that?" Ryuk asked noticing the blue glared coming off the window. "He got his arch-enemy to love him," she told him.

--

Three hours later Roland pulled up to Kaiba mansion and L gently shook Raito's shoulder, whom just turned into his lap and grinned. "Aw yes, what happens when Raito let's his guard down," Serenity smirked taking a picture. Roland opened the door and Serenity stepped out carrying Raito on her back with L following closely behind. Ryuk studied the structure in front of him. 'There's some thing off about this place,' he thought. "You saw it over her head didn't you, Ryuk?" a voice asked. Ryuk looked up and saw another Shinigami. Her arms were elongated with oversized hands. Her legs were also elongated and her feet oversized as well. On he head was a black dragon mask.

"Well, if it isn't Roki," Ryuk smirked, "Were you bored as well?" Roki turned her nose up at him and flew inside the house picking an apple off the kitchen counter. "Master Seto will not like this," she sighed taking a bit out of the Red delicious apple in her hand. "Is that an apple?" Ryuk asked then saw the huge basket of them on the table. "So we both ended up working for a set of cousins, interesting," Roki smirked, "How's Rem? I heard she got some idiot blonde gothic bitch." Ryuk grabbed and stopped about mid bite. Mokuba walked in and grabbed one of the apples and smiled when he saw the apples floating in mid-air. "Hey Roki! Who's your friend?" he asked.

Roki picked up the dry-erase marker and wrote on its board, "Ryuk" Mokuba nodded then walked off. Ryuk just sat there gaping at the black haired boy. "He knows we're here but Seto-sama won't let him touch the Death Note so he can see us," Roki told him. Seto walked into the kitchen looking for food like the average teenage boy only to discover a new Shinigami in there. "Great, who's got your Death Note?" he asked glaring at Ryuk. "DAMNIT!! I DIDN'T WANT TO COME HERE!!" Raito yelled from the living room. "I'm guessing your Raito's Shinigami," Seto sighed, "Raito, Shut the hell up!" Ryuk looked at the boy in front and glared. The same sign that was over Serenity's was over his. "Why does he have an infinity sign over his head?" he asked.

"They're immortal because of the items in their possession," Roki told him, "Because of these Items they can see us. I'd worry about Serenity though. Senshi aren't ever easy to beat and can hurt us." Seto sighed as Roki ate another apple. "How many of those have you eaten to… you know what screw it!" he yelled, "Eat them until you get cancer!" Seto pulled out his Rod and summoned his lap top from his home office. "Roland, what the hell happened to the chocolate cheese cake?" he asked. L looked up from his plate and gulped. Seto walked into the living room and glared at the funny sitting man on his couch.

"Who the hell are you and why are you holding my cousin?" he asked, "Is that the cheesecake that was in the fridge?" Light, who was asleep because it's one in the morning, rolled off L's shoulder onto the arm of the couch. "L smells like chocolate covered cherries," Raito mumbled. "Got it," Seto smirked closing his phone after recording then turned back to L, "You must be his boyfriend." L stared blankly at him. "What makes you think I'm Raito-kun's boyfriend?" L asked. Seto smirked then picked Raito up and threw him over his shoulder. "Come on," Seto told him, "Raito will be pissed if he doesn't see his boyfriend in the morning!" Seto walked up the stairs with L in tow. "Why are you handcuffed to him?" seto asked as he dropped Raito on the bed in one of the spare rooms.

"I'm not Raito-kun's boyfriend," L muttered. "Well, L Lawleit, I suggest you not hurt him," Seto glared at the man on the bed, "I know who you are and your back ground. If you ever break his heart, Kira will be the least of your worries." L glared slightly at the teen in front of him "You seem suspicious," he told him, "and you know my real name. How is it you came across this information?" "L, any idiot that can hack can find out how you are. I'm an orphan, too," Seto told him, "The name Watari sounded familiar to me so I looked him up on the internet and found something call the Wammy House."

"Who did you find this out?" L asked. "Like I said it doesn't take a genius to hack, but it helps being one," he told him as he left the room. L sat down on the bed glaring at the wall. 'That Kaiba seems suspicious,' L thought, 'could he be another Kira?' L then looked down at the sleeping boy. When had his life gotten so complicated? Oh the day he took the Kira case and met Raito Yagami.

-- Next morning--

Raito woke up the usual feeling of L staring at him and was pissed from the start. "Damn it Ryuuzaki!" he yelled, "Can't I go one morning without you staring at me?" L tilted his head to the side and grinned. "I stare at Raito-kun because he's cute," he answered. Mokuba rushed in and smiled at his cousin. "Raito-nii, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked upon seeing L. Raito threw a pillow at him and he ran off. Seto came in a few minutes later grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Hey Raito, want to confuse people?" he asked Raito looked at him funny then grinned but as soon as he left the bed, the hand cuff around his wrist reminded him he was still trapped with L.

Seto glared at it then waved the Rod banishing the cuffs away. "Come on, you megalomaniac!" Seto snapped, "We have people to scare like Yugi and Atem!" Seto drug his cousin from the room into his own. "Let's see what do I have that you would wear?" he asked himself. "Obivously nothing," Raito told him, "I mean all you have is leather pants and trench coats." Seto ignored him and continued to dig through his vast 5 million dollar closet. "Ah-ha!" Seto yelled victously pulling out a blue-green shirt and blue jeans, "Now to make a smaller copy of these than change my hair up a bit and done!" Raito blinked in surprise. There standing in front of him was a taller replica of himself.

"Well, what do you know you can still pull me off," Raito grinned. Seto cleared his throat and then mimicked him, "Well, Ryuuzaki won't know what hit him." The cousins laughed and shared evil grins. Some were in the recesses of Kaiba Mansion, L shivered. Someone was either plotting his death or worse, untold amounts of torture.

--

Addie: Well what do you know, they can work together.

S&R: (evil demonic laughs)

L: There is a 90 chance that they are Kira.

Addie: + L you do realize you're my muse only for this story then it's straight back to Aub, right?"

??: - I'm watching you, L.

L: (jumps up onto Raito) Who was that? Read & Review!


	2. Double Trouble part 1

Addie: Okay chapter two

Addie: Okay chapter two.

Seto: Great.

L: Addie, what is one about?

Addie: L and Atem torture.

Atem: Wait a minute I'm a side character in this?

Addie: This s Mainly a Death Note fan fic.

Chapter 2: Double Trouble (part 1)

--

L fought the shiver that raced up his spine. Some thing wasn't right. He had seen the younger Kaiba run off grinning like a madman. What were Raito and Seto up too? Over in the kitchen, Raito was fixing him self something to eat when he felt someone hugging him from behind. "Seto, could you take me to the mall?" a girl asked. Raito jumped into the air and ran away form the girl. "Serenity, don't do that!" he yelled at her. Serenity cocked her head to the side and grinned. "You're going to give Ryuu-chan a heart attack," she told him then walked off. Raito glared as the girl walked off.

"What is that stupid dragon up to?" he asked out loud the shrugged. The doorbell rang and Raito groaned. Who the hell was at the door? He walked over hoping it was just the mailman. He opened it to find two men with spiky tri-colored hair. "Kaiba, I've come for a rematch!" the taller one shouted. "What are you talking about?" Raito asked remembering that Seto was pretending to be him. "What do you want?" The shorter of the two sighed then held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Yugi and this is my yami, Atem," he told him. "Hello nice to meet you," Raito smiled, "I'm Raito Yagami. I'm Seto's cousin."

"Yugi, clearly Kaiba is messing with us," Atem told his Hikari. Yugi sighed then walked into the house. Far be it for him to straighten his yami out. If Atem wanted to have a headache the so be it. "I'm going to go find Serenity," Yugi sighed, "I know she's here somewhere." Just as Yugi finished Serenity seemed to pop out of the wood work. "What'cha doing?" she asked. "Atem can't tell that that's not Seto!" Yugi yelled, "I mean Kaiba has blue eyes his are mahogany!" Yugi groaned throwing his hands into the air. Apparently three thousand years in a small metal object did not improve one's mind.

Seto chuckled from up in his office. Oh yes, he loved this game. He remembered playing it when he was five back when he and Raito were the same height. It was near impossible for his uncle to tell them apart. Now that they were older though, this game was harder for them to play. Mainly because Seto towered over his cousin at 6'1" while Raito was 5'10", but if they played it right L would be confused and Atem would be crying at the end of the day. "Well, Yugi's seen through our little trick but that's to be expected," Seto sighed. /My cousin is rather lacking in the brains department, Hikari/ /Seth, Yugi's the brains of that relationship/ Seto smirked /I wonder how long until L decides on which of us is the real Raito? /

-- In the library--

L poured himself into the computer he was working on. He was trying to find anything on Seto Kaiba that most wouldn't know about but most the things he found were fan sites and shines. "The only thing I haven't done is hack into his medical files," he mumbled to himself. "That's because you're not looking in the right place," a female voice told him. "Who said that?" he asked looking around. "The computer in front of you!" the computer yelled at him. "You can talk?" L asked dumbly. Never had he met a talking computer, but how was it…she talking to him.

"Well, if you look on my monitor you'll see the Kaiba Corp. logo," she told him, "Now what about my creator do you want to know?" L glared at the screen. Seto had created an Ai that talked to you like it was alive. "I wish to know everything you can find on Seto Kaiba," he told her. "Well, let's get started," She said then started the tale. For hours L sat there listening to the life of Seto Kaiba. "Interesting but I feel you've left some thing out about Kaiba-kun," L told the computer. "There are things about him that you must find on your own, L," she told him, "Seto's going to fry my hard drive for telling you what you know."

L left the library in search of food. "Kaiba-kun is lacking in sweets," he sighed. He finally made it to the stairs to see the midget Pharaoh yelling at what appeared to Kaiba-kun. "Who is Kaiba-kun's friends?" he asked. Raito gulped upon hearing L's voice. He cleared his throat then mimicked Seto's voice. "Whatever I'm too busy to care about you geeks," he mimicked then walked up stairs. Serenity and Yugi who had been quietly snickering busted out laughing. "Where are you going, Kaiba?" Atem yelled running after Raito.

Raito turned to him and glared. "I'm not Seto," he whispered grimly, "And if you keep insisting that I'll write your name in my Death Note." Atem stepped down from in front of Raito. 'How did Kaiba get a Death Note?' Atem thought. "Hey Raito, do you know if that cousin of yours have any more apple?" Ryuk asked flying in. Atem gasped then fell down the stairs. "It can't be!" he yelled. Yugi stood his ground in front of the Shinigami. L looked back and forth between Yugi and the wall he was "glaring" at. "Oh you asked how we are," Yugi smiled, "Hi I'm Yugi Motou and this is my boyfriend Atem Yami!"

Atem grunted a reply continuing to glare at Ryuk. "What is a Shinigami doing in the world of Mortals?" Atem asked quietly understanding that L was like everyone else who didn't understand the world in a whole. "Well that's real simple I was bored," Ryuk shrugged, "what's a dead pharaoh doing walking around this world?" "So that's not Kaiba," Atem said to himself then out loud, "Excuse me for a moment. Kaiba and I have thing s to discuss." Yami lead Raito to another room and locked the door. "Who are you and what have you done with Kaiba?" Atem asked. "I'm Raito Yagami!" Raito yelled at him, "Seto's my cousin!"

"Oh I see and the man down there is here why?" Atem asked getting a sly look on his face. "Who do you think he is?" Raito asked blushing like mad. "Well, I think he's your boyfriend and my cousin's dear hikari will more than likely kick his ass as soon as he has time to process everything," Atem grinned. Raito flushed then proceeded to try and kick Atem ass. Yugi had come in and taken the yami away. "While you were talking to my yami, Raito-kun," Yugi started, "I had a lovely conversation with Ryuu-chan. He seems a little eccentric but really caring on the inside."

"You've only know him for like five minutes and you're already making assumptions about him!" Raito yelled. Yugi turned to him and grinned before showing Raito the Millennium Puzzle. "You only have a taste of what the world really is," the shorter teen told the taller, "I'm the holder of the Puzzle and in a whole the Items are probably more powerful than the Death Note." Raito glared at the boy as he left. Who was this Yugi to tell him that some stupid piece of gold could do anything that the Death Note could? He was brought from his thoughts when small delicate fingers snapped in front of him.

"Hey Raito, you want to go blow some of Seto's money?" Serenity asked after seeing he was focusing on her. "Why would Seto let some girl blow his money?" he asked glaring down at her. "I'm his girlfriend and I don't ask Seto for anything I can't get on my own," she snapped, "but this isn't about me getting things." Serenity smirked as Raito glared even harder. "Then why are we going shopping?" he asked. "We're going shopping to get you some clothes," she told him, "And we have to get your uniform for tomorrow." "Wait what?" he asked. Serenity just grinned and lead Raito down stairs. L was standing at the bottom of the stairs about to go up when he saw the two teens headed for the front door.

"Where are Serenity-chan and Raito-kun headed?" he asked as the reached the landing. "We're going to the mall," Serenity told him, "Raito needs some clothes and his uniform for when he starts at Domino High tomorrow." He watched as they ran out the door and sighed. "Well, I guess I could go talk to that computer," he mumbled. "Or you could play some video games with me," Mokuba grinned. "Why would you want to play with me?" L asked. "I'm bored and Nii-sama won't be out of his office until later and you look like some one who could keep up with me," the child explained. "Well, then I except your offer," L smiled.

-- Limo on way to mall--

"Ryuuzaki doesn't do well in situations like the mall," Raito mumbled to himself. "Is da-Nile beautiful because you and Seto spend so much time there," Serenity asked. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Well, when I first met Seto he was denying anything to do with me or the gang," she told him, "but he came to except that he was part of it then there was when he was denying his feeling for me. Though that started when we were on the blimp." Raito looked at her funny. The Seto he knew never denied any possibility that magic and fate existed. He was always looked for his fairy princess. "That doesn't sound like my cousin," he told her.

"This is the first time you've seen your cousin in what…" she trailed off. "Fourteen years," he told her. "Yeah, people change over time and Seto did," she continued, "He's not the Seto you knew back then. In fact I'd believe his personality is more like that Kira guy who's killing people in the Kanto area." Raito looked up form where he was staring. Seto was more like him now? That was impossible. "It's not that impossible," she spoke up as if hearing his thoughts, "I saw your Shinigami and I was talking to him. You're in Domino City now and all kinds of thing happen here that can't be explained logically."

"And how are thing explained here?" he asked. "Shadow magic and I think you'll meet more of our friends," she grinned, "But watch out for Téa. She's pure evil and more than likely will ask to be your friend then talk your ear off about friendship." "I think Ryuuzaki could use those kinds of speeches," Raito muttered. "_No_!" Serenity yelled, "What ever you do don't leave him alone with her!" "Why not?" Raito yelled back, "he needs those kinds of lessons! He's a hermit!" Serenity glared at him with her, now, blue eyes. "Ryuu-kun has little experience in the real world," she hissed, "Do you want one of his impressions that the world is filled with psycho friendship bitches?"

Raito gulped not knowing how to reply. The women he was used to dealing with were air-heads yet the girl sitting in front of him was hardly stupid. "Now why don't we go have a nice trip at the mall and blow some cash?" she asked, "Seto doesn't normally let anyone near his credit card but I convinced him that we were shopping for you and that you needed it." "What's that suppose to mean?" Raito snapped clearly getting angry as they left the limo. "Raito, your clothes are shit," she laughed running away from the angry brunette.

--

Addie: I'm done!

L: I will beat Mokuba at video games

Seto: (snicker snicker)

Raito: (out right laughing)

Addie: Ugh! R&R please.


	3. Double Trouble 2

Addie: Chapter Three

Addie: Chapter Three.

Seto: Heero, go to standby.

Raito: what the hell?

Heero: On standby. L, get out of my booth!

L: how did this get here?

Heero: Raito pulled it out from your ass. Now, GET THE FUCK OUT!!

Addie: Don't own.

Chapter Three: Double Trouble part two

--

Raito ran after Serenity into the mall just about dropped when he saw the mega Aropostle. Serenity grinned before pulling the brunette away form the store. "What?" he asked, "Why are we leaving? I want to go there!" Serenity threw him a nasty glare and lead him into one of the smaller boutiques. "Tracy? Are you here she asked, "I've got someone to see you!" a girl with flamboyant red hair came out from the back and grinned. "What'cha got for me, Ren?" she asked then spotted Raito, "Kaiba, when did you start wearing contacts?" Serenity sighed be fore explaining who the boy on her arm was. "You're cheating on Kaiba with his cousin?" Tracy asked shocked.

Serenity growled at the red head and told her, "I'm not cheating on Seto! Raito has a boyfriend!" "Ryuuzika isn't my boyfriend!" Raito snapped, "He thinks I'm Kira!" "So he is L," Serenity mutter to herself. "What did you say?" Tracy asked. Serenity laughed nervously and pointed the attention back onto Raito. "He needs new clothes and yes Tray he writes as epically as my boyfriend," she sighed. Tracy looked at Raito up and down but he wasn't paying attention. No he was still seething over Serenity teasing him about Ryuuzika.

"Well, he's diffidently has some Kaiba in him," Tracy grinned, "Same physical build but a little more feminine." "Hey! I'm not feminine!" Raito yelled. "Deal with it, honey," Tracy glared at him, "Mokuba will be taller than you in a few years. Now, let's see, you're wearing some of Seto's clothes and they look good but I don't think you could pull off his trench coat look." "Trench coat?" Raito asked, "Why would I wear a trench coat?" Tracy ignored his question and then gave Serenity an evil grin. "I'm guessing he doesn't have any _good_ pants," she asked.

"Have fun with him," Serenity smirked. Raito was a bout to reply when he heard a melody playing from the speakers.

I watch you as

I pick up my apple

Pretty little thing

You're in my world now

"Who is that?" he asked Serenity. "Oh the one singing?" she asked, "That's N.L. No one knows who he really is except his manager, N." "Sounds like Ryuuzika," Raito muttered. Serenity looked at him funny. Did he not know who Ryuuzika is? /Hikari, L must have a reason for not telling his lover who he is/ Kisara told her after waking up. /That's what confuses me/ Serenity told her /L is either in big trouble and knows Raito is Kira, or L is paranoid/ Raito looked at Serenity worriedly. She had been quiet for too long and her staring into space was starting to worry.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked. Serenity snapped out of her thoughts and turned to him. "Sorry, about that I have a lot on my mind," she told him, "But you were asking about N.L., right? Well, he just showed up on the music scene and started to blow up the charts, but he seems suspicious." Raito blinked, "What so suspicious about him?" Serenity looked up at him. "Hey, Tracy's going to take a while so want to go look around?" she asked avoiding his eyes, "I heard N and N.L. are here so maybe we can see him!" Raito followed the girl out the store.

'What was she all happy about?' he thought then he ran smack into a boy with white hair. "Sorry!" they both yelled. "Ryou are you okay?" Serenity asked. "He will be as soon as the Kaiba clone is off _my_ Ryou!" a man yelled pulling Raito up to his face, "Who are you?" "Bakura, put Raito down," Serenity snapped. "And what is the dragon going to do to me?" Bakura laughed. "She can't do anything to you, but I can," Ryou told him, "Now put Yagami-san down or you'll be on the couch for a month with no sex." Bakura dropped Raito and ran over to his hikari. "Ryou, you don't need to do anything that rash, right?" Bakura laughed nervously.

Ryou pulled away from his yami and smiled at Raito and smiled. "Hello, I'm Ryou Bakura and this is my yami, Bakura," he told him and smiled. "Wait, why is his name the same as you last name?" Raito asked, "That rarely ever happens. " Ryou blinked and Bakura smirked. "Kid, do you know what city you're in?" he asked then moved around Raito, "you look like Kaiba and probably be confused for him, but there are key differences." Raito glared at the slightly taller man no knowing what to make of him. Bakura grinned at the confusion in Raito's eyes. Yes, this boy did hold one of the notebooks. "What are you getting at?" Raito asked, "And Yes I know what city I'm in!"

Ryou had stuck a conversation with Serenity about some thing and Bakura grinned as they headed for the food court. "No baka, you're in the City of Games," he told him, "And the minute you ran away you gave yourself to the madness of the Note, Kira." Raito stopped walking and stared at the yami. How did he know of the Death Note? Who was this man? Why did Bakura know that he is Kira? "How do you know I'm Kira?" he asked catching up to Bakura. "I can see the madness in your eyes," Bakura told him, "I'm sure our _loving_ Pharaoh saw it too."

Raito glared at him as they enter the food court heading to the small, expensive restaurant in the back. Raito blinked when the got there. "We're eating here?" he asked as Serenity said goodbye to the other yami/ hikari pair. "Yeah, is it too rich for your taste?" she asked as the waitress seated them. "No it's not that," he told her, "It's just Seto…" "Let's me eat here when ever I feel like it on his card," she told him, "Seto is trying to spoil me, Raito." Raito blinked at her statement. He knew that Seto wouldn't spoil Mokuba, but the why was he trying to spoil her?

They ordered their meal and talked about random topics ranging from L to Raito's first day at Domino High. "I'm worried about you, Raito," Serenity told him finishing her meal. "Why is that?" he asked as he also finished. "Well, the Teachers are going to force you to live up to Seto's rep about being…how do they say… aw yes," she smiled, "A cold hearted bastard with a dragon fetish." Raito laughed then said, "How long will it take for them to notice?" Serenity snorted as the check was brought to them. They paid then headed off to get Raito's clothes.

As they made it to the shop, they heard the same song only this time it sounded live and not through a mic either.

Hey girl, you want

to see the world as

I see it? You want

to see though

My Shinigami Eyes?

Raito turned from the store and ran to the source of the sound. He finally tracked it to a small dessert shop on the outskirts of the mall. He saw a young man maybe a year or two older than him whistling the tune. "So you like my song?" the man asked taking a bite out of the apple pocket in his hand. "Yes, I did but who are you?" Raito asked as he watched the pastry disappear. "No one important," the man smirked, "I'm just the world's most elusive rock star, N.L." Raito took a step back not knowing what to do. N.L. just smiled then threw away his trash.

"Yes, Raito, I'm N.L.," the man sighed, "I know I may not look it but I'm him." Raito nodded in agreement. N.L. really didn't fit the rock star image. He was wearing a black tee with a green apple on it and faded baggy blue jeans. He did even have any kind of accessory on. "Tell, you what," N.L. smiled, "I'm in a good mood so I let you in a little secret. My name is Leon." Raito watched as the guy left leaving Raito with a familiar feeling. "It feels like when Ryuuzika told me he was the current L," he muttered to himself. In the shadows, Serenity watched the exchange. /So the first move is made/ Kisara spoke. /Yes, now all we do is wait and see if the other appears/ Serenity told her.

Kaiba Mansion

Back at the mansion Seto was busy typing up his new project looking over at the security cameras every once in a while. "Looks like L can't beat my brother," he laughed then continued with his work. Mokuba had run off leaving L to find food on his own. He ventured into the kitchen and gasped at the three layered chocolate cake sitting on a pedestal. He was about to cut some when a note appeared on the dry-erase board. _I wouldn't eat that if I were you_. L looked curiously at the board. "Why shouldn't I?" he asked as Roki sighed. 'Damn human,' she thought. _Because Seto-sama will be mad._

Seto smirked as he saw Roki distracting L. He seated himself on the couch. He turned the T.V on. L came walking in with a confused look on his face. "Raito-kun is back from his trip to the mall," L asked crouching down at Seto's feet. Seto shifted his legs so he was sitting like Raito then he felt something rubbing his feet? "Raito-kun, I think I' hallucinating because the dry-erase board was talking to me," L told him continuing to rub "Raito's" feet. Alarm bells rang in his head then with all the cat-like grace he had acquired, Seto jumped away form L as Raito walked in the door seeing the whole thing. "You're cheating on me?" Raito yelled close to tears.

--

Addie: DONE!!111!!1

Raito: You need help. T.T L's cheating on me!!

Seto: I agree. You do need help.

L: I wouldn't cheat on…

Addie: (drop kicks L) Shut up! R&R!! Bad, L!


	4. Of Heart Break and Capoeira

Addie: Chapter Four

Addie: Chapter Four!!1

Raito: (glaring at L) Bastard.

L: (sad face)

Seto: She doesn't own.

Addie: Leon is mine!

Foamy: Squirrelly Wrath!!

Heero: Damn squirrel! (Starts chasing Foamy)

Chapter Four: Of Heart Break and Capoeira

--

"You're cheating on me?" Raito yelled close to tears. L got up moving over to Raito. He reached out to him, but Raito threw him off and ran to his room slamming the door. L stood at the bottom of the stairs with a look of hopelessness. Raito hated him now. He had lost his first friend over a simple misunderstanding. "I'm going to go talk to the computer," he muttered before walking off the library. "Seto, I think we did something wrong," Serenity whispered walking over to her boyfriend. Seto pulled her into his arms and sighed, "don't worry it will get better."

Raito sat in his room against a wall hugging his knees to himself. Ryuk came in and laughed at Raito. "Looks like Kira is human after all," he laughed. Raito glared at him wiping the tears from his eyes. "What would you know?" Raito snapped, "You've never gone through heart break!" "You know right now, you're sounding like a spoiled brat," a voice caused Raito to look up. "Leon?" he asked, "How did you get in here?" Leon drew himself out of the shadows and gave Raito a lazy grin. "It doesn't take a genius to hack," he started, "But it helps being one." Raito glared at him then wiped the rest of his tears away. "I should tell Seto you broke in here," he told the singer.

"Now that wouldn't be logical, right?" Leon grinned then showed Raito his keycard, "I didn't break in I just walked through the front door." "so what now?" Raito asked,"Are you going to whisk me a way to be your boyfriend now?" Leon made a face of absolute horror. "Oh dear God no!" Leon yelled, "I'm here to tell you that you just saw a huge misunderstanding." Raito looked back up at him not getting what he was saying. "You're dancing around who you are and what you're here for," he told him. Leon just smirked before turning to speak with Ryuk. "You know who I am, don't you," he asked the shinigami. Ryuk glared at the boy in front of him.

"What deal with the Devil did you make to get those eyes and wings?" Ryuk asked him. "None," Leon told him then turned back to Raito, "Now do you honestly believe Ryuuzika would get that attached to someone he just met?" Raito blinked then thought about it. It really didn't make sense that Ryuuzaki would get that emotionally attached to someone that quick. It took him about a year for Ryuuzika to open up to him. Raito got up and dashed out the door looking for L. "you know it's only a matter of time before they figure out who you are," Ryuk grinned, "what are you going to do then?"

"For now I'll just see how long I can outwit my father," Leon told him moving over to the window, "After all I am N.L." Leon took off leaving Ryuk confused.

--

Raito ran as fast as he could searching for L. He had just about torn the mansion up too. He finally came to the last place he had to look, the library. He opened the door and started for the computers when he came a cross L reading a romance novel of all things. "I thought you didn't read romance," he said quietly. L looked up from his book to see Raito staring down at him acquired. "I thought Raito-kun did love me anymore?" L asked blinking through his tears. Raito smiled slightly before sitting down on the floor hugging L to himself. L smiled and hugged Raito back. Raito realized what he was doing and pulled away.

"What are you reading away?" he asked straightening up. L showed him the title and went back to reading. "You're reading _Twilight_?" he asked in disbelief, "You could have picked a more…" He stopped when L gave him the normal blank stare. "Raito-kun must realize that I have an untold amount of free time now that Raito-kun and I have left the taskforce," L told him. 'Don't be mad at me for thinking you would read smut,' Raito thought laying his head on L's shoulder. "Why does Raito-kun always lay his head on my shoulder?" L asked while reading his book.

"It's habit so don't think it's anything special," Raito told him before closing his eyes. A few hours later Seto came into the library finding Raito and L dozing in the middle of an aisle. 'Cute,' Seto thought, 'Just enough to make me gag.' He then pulled out his iPod and jacked it to the stereo system in the library. He found the sound bit he was looking for and played it. Ten seconds later both Raito and L were jumping up away for each other and looking for places to hide. "Seto, what the hell was that?" Raito asked glaring at his cousin then looking for L. L was currently under a table going over a list of animals in his head that could make such a fierce roar.

Seto saw this and grinned, "No matter what animal you think it is, Ryuuzika. It will always be wrong." L looked up at him confused. "Then what animal could that have come from? "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Seto spoke once again, "Such a beautiful creature." "That's not logical," L muttered, "for Seto-san to record such a roar he would have had to get from the Blue-Eye which is highly impossible because the dragon doesn't exist." Seto glared at the detective in hate. How dare the skinny little man tell him his girlfriend did not exist? Raito, sensing Seto's wrath bubbling to the surface, quickly shut L up.

"Ryuuzika, are you mad?" Raito asked, "Serenity is a Blue-Eyes!" L turned to Raito and sighed, "How can Raito-kun say that Serenity-chan is a dragon. I would think Seto-san would take that offensively." Raito sighed then lead L over the desk that he was sure Seto would hide his Death Note in. He pulled it out and then handed it to L. "This is the Death Note," Raito explained, "This is how Kira…I killed all those people." L stared at Raito in shock. "I was hoping Raito-kun was not Kira," L told him, "But now I have to arrest him." Seto stepped in between Raito and L, glaring at the shorter man. "Do you really want to arrest him?" he asked, "I know there are two others acting as Kira. Lock one of them up!" L was about to reply when something or someone kicked him across the room. "Ryuu-kun doesn't seem to know that if he locks Raito-chan up L will cease to exist," a voice started, "because Ryuu-kun will go crazy."

The three men looked over at the voice to find it was a young girl no more than sixteen. She kind of looked like a female version of Raito. She turned to Seto and gave him a puppy dog look. "Does Seto-nii have any candy?" she asked. L had gotten up and glared at the girl. She seemed to have copy his mannerisms as if seen them all her life. "Who are you and how have you learned Capoeira?" he asked. "My name is Kira Law…," Kira stopped herself. They didn't need to know who she was exactly just her first name. "I'm not allowed to give out my last name," she told them, "Leon-nii told me I run at the mouth."

"Wait you know Leon?" Raito asked causing L to look at him funny. "Leon-nii is my older brother," Kira told them, "He has a girlfriend, Ryuu-kun." Seto sighed then pulled a sucker out of his pocket handing it to Kira who squealed in delight. "Kira, do you have any kind of note for me as to why you're here?" Seto asked the girl. Kira sat down like L in the leather chair next to her. "Papa didn't give me any thing to me for you personally," she told him, "But there's a 95 chance he put something in my luggage. Oh and Daddy said 'Hi!'" Seto sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Why are you here, Kira?" he asked again.

Kira pointed over at L and said, "To fight him." L stared in shock of this girl. She bluntly said she was here to fight him and nothing else. "Find," Seto told her, "I'll get the grounds ready for Ryuuzika to kick your ass." Kira puffed her face out then stuck her tongue out at Seto. "I won't lose," she muttered, "Not this time." Raito looked at the girl as she started for then door. 'Who is she?' Raito asked himself, 'and why is she here?' L followed Kira with his eyes as the girl left the room. 'Her name is Kira but she seems to have the same mannerisms as myself,' he thought, 'I must keep an eye on this girl. It seemed too easy for Raito-kun to tell me he was Kira and this girl, could they be connected some how?'

Seto looked over at L to see the gears in his head on turbo and put a hand on his shoulder. "You might not want to think on an empty stomach," Seto told him, "Besides you have a girl's ass to kick." L nodded then moved out onto the patio where the fight would take place. Kira had changed from her Aropostle clothes into sweat pants and a spaghetti strap tank top. L gave her a funny look when he as this. "Wasn't Kira-san's other clothes good enough to fight in and why must we fight at all?" he asked. Kira gave him an appalled look at the thought of fighting in her other clothes. "Ryuu-kun must understand that fighting in one's good clothes is a poor fashion choice and I must fight Ryuu-kun because I have something to prove to myself," she told him getting down into a perfect mimic of L's own fighting stance. "Kira-san seems to have mimicked my stance yet she has only met me this day," L smiled.

"I've seen Ryuu-kun many time before because Ryuu-kun is the one who taught me," Kira told him. "Begin!" Seto yelled from the sidelines before L could ask what she meant. The whole of the mansion seemed to come and watch as the two fighter moved gracefully around each other launching kicks and cart wheeling. After ten minutes L had Kira pined and she surrendered. They watched as the girl got off the ground and moved to sit in the swing hanging from an old sakura tree. "I still can't beat him," she muttered to herself. Out from the shadows Leon came and put a hand on Kira's shoulder. "Hey lil' sis," he smiled down at her, "still couldn't beat him?"

"What did Kira-chan mean by I taught her?" L asked moving to the upset girl. Kira looked up at him with watery eyes before looking back down. "I'll never to be able to beat Ryuu-kun," she hiccupped. L was about to ask why when he heard a string of profanity that even the writer would not put down. He looked up to see one of his successors hanging in the sakura tree by his blue boxers with chocolate bars on them. Yes everyone Mello is currently in a tree trying to get at the chocolaty confection not three feet away from him self. "Damn it!" he yelled, "I want the chocolate!"

"How did Mello get up in that tree?" L asked as Mello finally got the chocolate. "I don't want to talk about it!" Mello yelled with a blush staining his cheeks. "But Mello-sensei the story is an amusing one to tell," A female voice snickered.

--

Addie: And CUT!!

Seto: You are going to explain why Mello's in a tree, right?

Addie: (beats seto over head with dictionary) BAD, Kaiba!

Raito: (laughing)

Heero: (having tea with L) You see what I put up with everyday?

L: It seems that Addie-chan seems a bit on the weird side.

Addie: ( hits L) This coming for a man who only touches thing with two fingers R&R!


	5. Bonus Mello and the Gang Princess

Addie: Bonus Chapter

Addie: Bonus Chapter!!

Mello: What the hell.

L: It seems Addie-chan has hit a writer's block.

Addie: No not exactly. You see I don't want to explain the relationships between you successors and my oc so these bonus chapters will do it for me.

Stella: Why me and Mello first?

Mello: Yeah! I hate working with her!

Stella: Kira would say that's a lie.

Mello: !#!#

Stella: Sensei! Language!

Addie: I don't own but Stella is mine.

Bonus Chapter: Mello and the Gang Princess

--

In the future far way from own current story, Mello was scowling as his minions left his office. He could tell soon he would need some one to take his place. Near had taken Leon at the age of five, training the boy to take on the role of L. Matt had taken Kira and put her into every hacking lesson he could think of. "But who does that leave me?" he asked himself taking a bite out of his chocolate bar, "Aw yes, that leaves me the Kaiba-ette." Yes that left Mello with Stella Kaiba. She had the potential. He had even seen the little five year old stand up to a boy who was much bigger then herself and won. "Jackson!" Mello called to one of his goons. Jackson came in a bowed to Mello. "You called, Boss?" he asked.

"I want you to get me young Miss Kaiba and bring her here," Mello told him and then turned away form the other man. Stella would be perfect for the job. With that Kaiba attitude there would be no way for someone not to listen to her. Twenty minutes later Stella was brought into the office blind folded and gagged. Mello looked ready to kill. "I didn't say to kidnap her!" he yelled pulling the girl a way from Jackson. "Well, why not kidnap her?" Jackson asked, "Kaiba would pay big money to get her back and we could have a little fun with her." Mello looked at the man in degust as Jackson stared at Stella licking his lips. By this Time Stella had freed herself and moved behind Mello. She knew this man was safe to be near because she had seen him before. "Mello, what's going on?" she asked.

Mello pulled his gun out and Stella stared wide eyed as she watched the man fall with a bullet wound in the forehead. "You weren't ready to see that," Mello sighed. Stella scowled at the body before using her magic to dissolve it. "Why am I here, Mello?" she asked moving to sit in one of the chairs in front of Mello's desk. "You either don't scare easy or you're in shock," Mello smirked handing her some a chocolate bar from his desk. "Well, are you going to answer me?" the little girl finally snapped. Mello smirked; it was always in the blood of her family to be impatient. "I have a proposition for you," he started, "How you like to be like your cousins?"

Stella's eyes widen at the thought of being taught by one of the L successors. "Do you really mean that and why chose me?" she started, "Why not some boy? Men don't take well to having women telling them what to do." Mello let out a laugh and grinned back at her. "But none of them have what you do," he told her. "And what would that be?" she asked as Mello came a round his desk and came to her eye level. "They can't instill the fear of God into them without you magic and the shadow are at you beck and call, right?" he told her. Stella glared at the man in front of her not knowing what to make of him. The Mello she was used to was hot tempered and violent. This Mello was still violent but he was almost as cold as her father was to his employs. "Who are you and what have you done with Mello?" she asked the shadows under her chair whipping up.

She knew very well that she wasn't to take first appearances with out some background info. Mello sighed before moving back to his chair. "What would convince you?" he asked. Stella's eyes lite up as an idea entered her head. "Near put laxatives in your M&Ms and you ate them thinking they were candy then you…" she left off and Mello picked up. "That bastard!" he yelled, "I spent hours in that damn bathroom and when I get my hands on him I'm ringing that pajama wear brat's neck!" Stella smiled then held out her hand. "Well, I say we have a contract, Mello," she smiled. Mello took the five year olds and a smirked. "It will be a pleasure doing business with you, Miss Kaiba," he told her taking her hand a shaking it.

-- 5 Years Later--

"Mello, you do realize, that I've seen more than most ten year-olds, why can't I come with you?" Stella whined as Mello moved about his office getting ready for a case. "True but I'm going over seas and I'm sure your father would disapprove," Mello told her, "Now I'll be gong for a few years and I need you to stay hear and keep the base form collapsing. I don't want this place in someone else's hands." Stella watched as her mentor walked out the door leaving her in charge of the Mafia. "Stella-hime," one of the goons asked as Stella sat behind Mello's desk, "Are you well?"

"Give me all the reports that need to be done and any thing else that needs my attention," she told him falling into Kaiba business mode. Slowly the years passed and Stella grew into her title as Lady Kaiba, the Mafia Princess. Her style of clothes had changed to match her fathers as a teen. Her bone white trench coat meant death to many yet others saw it as her father's spitting image in heels. Yet she was restless waiting for her Sensei to return. Stella pulled out the Broach in her pocket and smirked the Blue Sennin Crystal was hers. She opened her desk drawer revealing Mello's favorite gun covered in dust. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said going back to her work. The door opened and the figure came in and whistled. "Looks like the whole office got a make over," the man mocked. Stella pulled the gun from her pocket and pointed at then man ready to fire when she noticed the man looked like a purpled haired version of her mentor. "Who are you?" she asked standing to her full height. The man whistled at her height of 5'11" impressed. "The last time I saw you, you barely reached my hip in height," he whistled again, "You're pretty tall for a fifteen year old girl, Chibi Kaiba." Stella dropped her gun, shadow magic kept it from firing, not that she cared. "Mello-sensei?" she asked, "What happened to your hair?"

"Never piss Near off when he's only had a few hours of sleep," Mello told her. Stella smirked then leaned back against her desk. "You haven't changed much, Sensei, I'll give you that, but if you Think I'm handing the place over you have another thing coming," she told him glaring at him with icy blue eyes. Mello smirked back at her showing her he wasn't backing down. " should have guessed you fight tooth and claw for this place. "I'm stronger then you now, Sensei," she told him, "But I've grown tired of watching this place, so I guess I could give it to you only if you agree to my deal." 'Now where have I seen this before?' Mello asked himself.

"Here's my terms," she started, "you let me go on whatever crazy ass case you on next and I still remain the Mafia Princess." Stella held her hand out and Mello took it. "Fair enough," he mutter a little miffed that he had to look up at his student now. "Oh sensei," Stella smirked, "you didn't think I'd let you get away with out teasing you about you hair, right?" Mello glared at the girl as he shooed her out. "She sure did grow into a fine young woman," Mello smirked, "I'm sure Kaiba wouldn't mind if my guys helped him with her boyfriend troubles when they come."

--

Addie: Bonus chapter # 1 done!

Stella: Well that was all fluff.

Mello: WHY THE HELL WAS MY HAIR PURPLE?!#&#&

Matt: I want a picture! (lights up cigarette)

Addie: (kick Matt outside) What did I say a bout those!

Mello: HEY DON'T KICK MY MATT!!

Addie & Mello: ( fighting)

L: Oh dear. R&R please.


	6. The Elusive Children of L

Addie: Kira, get the lights

Addie: Kira, get the lights!

Kira: (swings in on chandelier) got them!

L: (shocked) Kira-chan mustn't do that!

Raito: (faints)

Leon: Addie doesn't own though myself and Kira belong to her.

Chapter 5: The Elusive Children of L and Their Cousin

--

"I don't want to talk about it!" Mello snapped turning bright red. "But Mello-sensei, it's such an amusing story," a girl drawled coming out form behind a tree. Seto glared at her and Leon sighed. "Why are you here, cousin?" he asked. The girl smirked before leaning onto the tree that Mello was stuck in. "Now Leon, it's not nice to be mean to one's cousin," she told him. "Well Chibi Kaiba, I'm not the one who got her sensei stuck in a tree," he countered. L and Raito watched the two from the side lines then looked over at Kira. She dropped from her chair and Leon caught her while out batting an eye. "They seem to know us and are used to arguing in front of us," L muttered

"What did you call me, L?" the Kaiba-ette screeched as Leon put Kira down. "I didn't call her anything," L muttered again but Leon cut him off before he could tell her. "Stella, do you want the whole of the world to know?" he yelled at her. "Stop being paranoid, Leon," Stella snapped, "You're worse than L!" "Enough!" Seto finally yelled, "I'm sure the gears in L and Raito's heads are spinning so fast they don't know what's going on!" Stella looked down at the ground ashamed and Leon stubbornly looked at the back of the garden. "Hey, what about me!" Mello yelled at them. Stella snapped her fingers and he came down to the ground the ground with a hard thud.

"Happy now?" Stella asked in her Kaiba tone. "Stella, get in here now," Seto told her and Raito watched as the other teen obeyed. 'What's going on?' Raito asked himself, 'And who are these three. Leon picked up his sister and went inside the mansion. "I'm going to go fix us something," Serenity smiled, "I'm sure we'll all need a snack." "Let me help you," Leon stared for the kitchen but Seto pinned him down with a glare. "Sit," he told him and Leon sat down looking dejected. "How is it you able to get people to do as you say?" Raito asked as Leon threw him a glare.

Raito looked over at the twenty-one year old and notice Leon's facial structure seemed to match that of L's. "Why do you look Like Ryuuzika?" Raito asked. Before Leon could reply L cut him off, "Leon-san doesn't look a thing like me." Kira sat up yawning before turning to her brother. "Panda-nii needs to look like Panda-nii again," Kira said then attacked Leon's hair. "Damn it, stop that!" Leon yelled. The others watched as the sibling fought causing Leon's hair to return to its natural state. Leon finally threw his sister off of him then stood up. "There now I'm really Leon Lawleit! Happy?" he snapped before sitting down.

Kira smiled before sitting down next to her brother and smiled at him. "Leon-nii looks better with his hair like Daddy!" Kira grinned before running off into the mansion. Raito caught her arm and moved her in front of him. "Hold on," he told her, "You're not going anywhere until we figure out what's going on." Leon sighed before pulling a bag out of thin air. He opened it and pulled out a file handing it to L. "You two told us that if we came to the past to solve my case we would need proof of who we are," Leon told them, "That File has everything about us. Our birth certificates, everything you need to know. Now I have a case and must get back on it so have fun with Kira."

Leon swept out the room and Kira ran over to where Leon had left. "I hate it when Leon-nii leaves me with people I don't want to," Kira pouted the looked at Raito, "Papa is going to Domino High School tomorrow, right?" Raito blinked feeling uncomfortable about being called "Papa". "What case is Leon working on and why do you keep calling me Papa?" Raito asked, "How do I even know you're my kid?" Kira blinked then put her index finger in her mouth. "Papa did say that he wouldn't believe what was going on even if he is familiar with magic," Kira muttered to herself. Raito glared at her then spoke, "Well I'm not your father."

"He's right," L told her, "Two men can't have children. It's obvious you were adopted." Kira glared at both of them then pulled a familiar golden object. "If Papa and Daddy won't believe me then I'll have to show them," she gave them a crooked smile as Seto walked back into the room. "Kira, stop," he told her taking the future Rod, "Showing the future is a bad idea and you should know better." Kira pouted then walked off into another part of the house. "She'll come around," he told them, "she is your daughter though whether you want to believe it or not. Now, Stella why was Mello is a tree?"

"Bastard called me Chibi Kaiba," she told him, "I don't like being called that." "You little bitch!" Mello snapped, "You could never actually win against me!" Stella scowled at him then walked over to him. "I don't need to beat you," she hissed I just need to fry your ass." Serenity walked back into to see the tension rising between student and teacher. "That's enough,' she told them glaring, "Now we're all going to sit down and have lunch then we'll se about enrolling you and Kira into Domino High. I found a note in Kira's thing and the future Raito wrote down that you and Kira are to attend. I believe He knew Seto's wishes as well. Go find Kira, Raito. She's at least thirty pounds under weight and I'm going to make sure that girl eats!"

Raito glared at her but did as he was told. About five minutes later Raito came across the fallen figure of Kira. "Kira?" he asked feeling panic rise in his chest. He ran over to her and checked her pulse. She was still alive, but what had caused his near panic attack? "I don't care if this girl lives or dies," he told him self. "Papa is wrong," Kira muttered in her sleep, "He does care about what happens to me and Leon-nii just as he cares for what happens to Daddy." Raito sighed before lifting the sleeping girl into his arm. 'Wow, Serenity was right,' he thought, 'she is too light." Kira buried her face in Raito shoulder and sighed, "I want to make the world a better place in the same way as my Papa."

'She seems to know when people lie around her even in her sleep,' he thought as he headed for the living room, "Well let's try. Kira is an insomniac." Kira's eyes shot opened and she gave Raito a blank glare. "I would like Papa to know that I'm narcoleptic," she told him then fell back asleep. Raito held the girl a little tighter.

--

Back in the living room L was reading over the file Leon had given them. Everything seemed in order yet something kept nagging him. 'How could two males have children?' he thought, 'It's not logical or possible. For this to happen Raito-kun or myself must have female organs of reproduction and neither of us do to my knowledge. Yet, they have a DNA test in here as well as everything Pan…Leon-san said that would be in here. Why did I almost call Leon-san "Panda-chan"? It's as if I want to believe he and Kira are my children, but that makes no sense.' The Kaiba's and Mello watched as L thought over what had happen over the last few hours.

"Fifty says L's going to hit his head on the table," Serenity placed a bet. "Seventy says L's going to yell 'this isn't logical', " Mello also betted. "A 100 grand says L will deny this all until he gives birth to one of them," Seto spoke before living the room. "What makes you think L will have them?" Mello yelled at them. Seto shrugged his shoulder before saying, "I also bet that L will let Raito into his life completely after Raito has a near death experience." Mello and Serenity both stared at him as the elder Kaiba left. Seto seemed to know what was going on and Stella wasn't even sure if she knew what was in the imedate future.

"Hey Mini Kaiba, what's going on?" Mello asked only to get hit upside the head. "You want to be in the tree again?" she asked, "No I don't know what's going on. It seems Daddy dearest has had a run in with Ishizu and she sure as hell won't tell me what's going on." Serenity sighed before stretching, "I guess I should head home I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Serenity left and Stella showed Mello to one of the spare rooms. "what do you think L will do all night?" she asked her sensei. "He doesn't sleep so it's safe to assume he'll be thinking on what has happened over the course of the day," Mello told her. "I hope he'll be okay," she said quietly. "Now why is that?" he asked as the came to his room. "This isn't something L's used to," she told him, "What happens in Domino City usually can't be explained logically. Leon and Kira are known to hide things they don't believe need publication."

"We'll just see what the future hold for us," he told her, "Now tomorrow I want to know how I'm your sensei and what you know." Stella gave Mello a wicked smile before bowing and saying, "Of course Mello-sama, you were the one to teach me all I know about the Family."

--

Addie: END!!

Mello: I teach the Kaiba?

Stella: Would you chill?

Mello: Why should I?

Stella: Near isn't here.

Mello: Oh R&R or I'll shoot you!

Stella: Sensei be nice.


	7. School or Hell

Addie: Okay it's time for chapter 6

Addie: Okay it's time for chapter 6! Wow we've made it the far?

Seto: this is a miracle for you.

Sessh: I agree you've never made it this far.

Edward: this calls for Celebration.

Addie: Where the hell did you come form and why the hell are you back?

Edward: you'll never know.

L: Addie-chan does not own the characters of Death Note, Death Note itself, or any of us currently working as her muses. Addie-chan does how ever own the plot and the idea of my children.

Addie: That was the longest disclaimer ever in one of my stories.

School or Hell?

--

The next morning Raito woke up without the familiar feeling of L staring at him. He made his way to the bathroom showering, fixing his hair, and lastly putting on his uniform. Raito looked in the mirror and glared at his relfection. Some days he really did look like his cousin and others he was himself, but today he looked like Seto.

Look at me

you may think

you know who

I really am but

you'll never know me

The song was low and monotone yet it had a feminine under tone. Raito turned around to see Kira sitting on his bed. "What are you doing in here?" he asked before sneering at Kira's uniform. "You can't dress yourself, can you?" he asked as Kira stood up and fixed her outfit. "I can dress my self, Raito," she spoke properly smoothing out her skirt, "I should warn you, my appearance in public is much like the L that Ryuuzaki uses." Kira walked out the room and Raito soon followed. He came down stairs to fine L in the same place the others had left him at. "Ryuuzaki, are you okay?" he asked poking the detective. L jumped for his position and wheeled to kick his attacker only to find Raito giving him a funny look. Said look said, "Why the hell are you so paranoid?" Raito tched then moved into the kitchen.

"Good Morning people who have taken residents in my house," Seto growled as he moved to the coffee pot like a zombie. "Dead man walking," Stella smirked as Seto threw a glare at her. Mello came down not too long after Stella and bumped into the door frame of the kitchen. "Who the Hell put that there!" he yelled before walking over to the pantry, pulling out a box of Coco Puffs. "It's too early to be up, damn it," Mello yelled hitting his head on the table. "It's not logical!" they heard L yell before the loud thunk of L's head hitting the table. Kira looked up from her bowl of fruit glaring at L as entered to room. He pointed at Kira then said, "You make no sense!"

Kira returned to her fruit not caring what L had to say. "I'm going to school," she told them picking up her bag before saying, "Daddy must realize not all things can be explained through logic. That sometime you have to believe in what you see and feel." Kira walked out of the room in the same fashion as her brother did. "Kaiba, when you see Serenity tell her she owes money." Seto nodded his head then looked at his watch. "Shit!" he yelled grabbing Stella and Raito dragging them out the mansion.

--Domino High--

The four of them walked up to the school and headed for the main office. "Hello?" Raito asked as the secretary looked up. "Yes, Kaiba-san, how can I help you?" she asked batting her eyes at him. "Kuromi-san, this is my cousin, Raito Yagami," Seto spoke up moving closer to Raito, "We here looking for his schedule and I'm sure the twin girls behind us are looking for their schedules as well." Stella glared at the woman behind the desk and Kira was busy looking at the student handbook. "Stella, I've never been to a public school," Kira told her cousin, "Is it any fun?"

Stella looked over and smirked at the hand book. "I don't have any idea how the gang's going to react to seeing two Kiabas running around," she smirked before heading for class. Kira followed Stella and Seto looked at Raito's schedule. "I don't have any of your classes but I do know who has them," he smirked, "You have Biology 2 with Joseph Wheeler. I want you to have fun annoying the hell out of him." Seto and Raito went their different ways heading for their first block classes. Raito walked into the classroom and heard a head hitting a desk. He looked over to Yugi and Atem from the day before but he noticed a blonde hitting his head on his desk.

"Why are you always in my classes?" the blonde yelled pointing at Raito. Smirking at Yugi and Atem, one hitting his own head on his desk the other laughing his ass off, Raito moved over and sat down on Joey's desk. "Now what makes you think I'm Kaiba?" he asked giving him a wicked smile. Joey twitched as Raito edged forward. "Yagami-san, sit down please," the teacher told Raito. He pouted then moved to his seat. Kira had walked into the room after the teacher handing him her excuse. "Now, class, we…" the teacher droned on. Raito noticed Atem rubbing Yugi's ass and Joey sighing. It seemed to be normal behavior yet Joey seemed to be okay with the fact Yugi and Atem were involved with each other.

"Atem, stop molestin' Yuge in class," Joey hissed at him. Raito watched as the yami stuck his tongue out at his friend before his hands found their way back to their target. Raito thought back on how L would rub his feet then his hands would proceed up his legs and L would rub his own ass. After giving his but a good massage, L would work his way back down his legs and rub his feet for another few hours. Raito twitched at the thought of L rubbing his feet. 'Damn L and his obsession with my feet.' He thought as the bell rang. "Hey Kaiba!" he heard Joey yell.

"I'm not Kaiba," Raito ground out turning to glare at the blonde. "If you haven't notice, Mutt," he told him, "I too short to be Seto and my eyes are a different color than his!" Joey glared at him. He went to throw a punch when Seto came out of nowhere and blocked it. "That's enough, Wheeler," Seto hissed, "There's no use fighting either one of us." Yugi came up beside Joey and pulled his away from the cousins. "He's right Joey," the small one told his friend, "Besides I've seen Raito's boyfriend. He may look weird but I'm sure he'll hurt you if you hurt Raito." "Yugi, you make it sound like his boyfriend is like Bakura," Joey huffed. Raito glared at spiky haired boy then walked off to his next class. This was the one he was dreading.

Tea Gardner was in this class. Raito walked in hoping Tea wouldn't notice him. "Hey, Kaiba," He heard her call to him, "When are you going to leave that flat chest nit wit and ask out a real woman like me?" Raito just about hurled at the thought of Tea hanging off his cousin. "I'm not Seto," Raito told her right out, "I'm his cousin Raito Yagami." Tea smirked at him pushing her bust out as far as she could. "Well are you cute," she told him running his finger up and down his chest. "Don't touch me," he snapped moving away from her, "You're not my boyfriend so leave me alone." He sat in his seat ignoring the other brunette seething. 'How dare he reject me!'

Raito ignored her through out the block then felt the eyes of psycho on his back. He looked behind him and came face to face with Bakura. "What do you want?" he asked making his way to the lunch room. "Oh nothing much," Bakura grinned, "I just wanted to know how you survived a block with Tea." Raito thought back and shuddered. "I don't know how," he told the yami, "I believe that some time during the block I saw a demon running around the front of the class room."

Bakura and Raito both shuddered, heaven forbid Tea ever find out about the conversation. "Raito!" he heard someone call out to him. He turned again and saw Serenity running up to them. "Hey Serenity, what's going on?" he asked as she caught her breath. "You haven't happened to see a bluish-white haired chick running around?" she asked while standing up. "Who is she?" he asked as Bakura laughed, "What?" "You don't know what she's talking about do you?" he asked. Raito shook his head no, not understanding what they were talking about.

"Raito, I'm talking about my yami, Kisara," she told him, "You've already met Atem and Bakura. They're what we call yamis and they're our past selves." "I just want to go back to the mansion," he told her. "Why is that, Raito?" she asked. "He had to deal with Tea," Bakura laughed before going to find Ryou. "He doesn't have to pick on me," Raito pouted. Serenity sighed then lead Raito to the cafeteria. "I heard there was an announcement at lunch today," she told him. Raito nodded his head and followed Serenity. This school wasn't like the one he was used to attending.

They entered the café got their lunch and sat down with the rest of the gang. Raito looked at all who were around him. There was three sets of twins, two set who he could identify, but the others at the table he could wait there was the mutt, too. "Allow me to introduce them," Serenity chirped, "Tristan, Malik, Marik and Duke." She pointed to each one and Raito nodded. "Students may I have your attention I have an announcement," the principal's voice came over the intercom.

--

Addie: Sorry I'm cutting it off here I just wanted to get this chapter posted and I don't think anyone can write a whole school day in one chapter. If you can I applaud you and ask you to teach me. Also I would like to ask my readers if the could give me some feed back on my grammar as well as if I get anything wrong in either Deadth Note facts or Yu-Gi-Oh facts.

Arigato!

Seto: why are you asking them for help?

Addie: I want to write for a living and I'd like to write for a living, Seto.

L: Read and Review…I need some cake.


	8. How much for the Eyes?

Addie: Yeah

Addie: Yeah! Next chappie!

??: - oh Leon-kun

Leon: (blink, blink) Oh shit!

L: Leon seems to have frozen up is he well?

Kira; (excited squeal) Addie-chan does not own! I there I said it now Addie-chan give me sugar.

How much for the Eyes?

--

Raito was in shock at the end of his school day. First he had almost been raped by Tea. Then Leon had came and made an announcement. Raito was too shocked to go to the office and smack the boy silly. Leon had come into the cafeteria and grinned at the gang. "Well, now that I think about it," Raito muttered to himself, "That was more like one of L's smiles."

--FLASH BACK RAY! --

"Students may I have your attention I have an announcement," the principal's voice came over the intercom, "I have the newest rock sensation N.L. here to make the announcement." "Hello guys and dolls!" Leon's voice came through the speakers. Raito's head connected to the table. How much more could he handle in one day? "I'm currently in town doing my thing and I remembered I'm in Domino City. What's a trip to the City of Games with out stopping at the King of Game's school? So thank Yugi Motou because I'm playing at your Prom!" The whole cafeteria screamed and cheered.

"Oh my God! N.L.'s coming and I'm going to make him mine!" Tea squealed. Raito felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. 'What did that bitch say about my boy?' Raito thought, 'Wait, why did that thought cross my mind?' "Leon-nii would never date Tea," he heard Kira muttering beside him; "Papa doesn't have to worry about him." Raito put his hand on Kira's shoulder to keep himself from pulling out his Death Note and deleting Tea. "I know that but it doesn't mean I don't want to delete her ass," he told the girl. Serenity looked over at Raito and sighed, "Come on, let's get to class."

--End Flash Back--

Raito sighed after thinking back. Could his day get any weirder? "Hey Kaiba clone," he heard Joey yell, "We're going to the arcade, wanna come?" Raito watched Kira squeal before running over to Serenity, bouncing around her. 'I really just wanted to go back to the mansion and grope some Ryuuzaki ass,' he thought, 'but I really don't want to leave Kira alone with them. Why do I feel the need to protect her and hide her away from the world? She looks identical to my self but she has Ryuuzaki's weird idiosyncrasies.'

"Papa should come!" Kira yelled bouncing back over to him, "I'm sure Papa can put up with it for a little while." Raito gave in when he saw Kira giving him puppy eyes. The gang plus two entered the arcade and Kira was off. "What the hell?" Raito yelled watching Kira's hair disappeared around the corner. "Kira, don't run!" he snapped walking after her. The rest of the gang went off in different directions. Raito found Kira at the fighting games playing against someone familiar. "Matt, what are you doing?" he asked watching the teens as their virtual fight heated up. "Matt-chan is good but I'm better," Kira drawled out. "How do you know my name and the hell you can beat me!" Matt yelled at the girl. The duo drew the attention of the whole arcade.

"You've got to be kiddin me!" Joey groaned watching the two amber head teens fight. "Talim Wins!" the game's announcer spoke. "Yes!" Kira yelled while Matt looked like he would cry. "How did you do that?" he asked glaring at the girl. "Matt-nii taught me!" she giggled. Raito twitched as he watched from the side lines. It seemed to him that each of L's little twerps had associated themselves with either: Kira, Stella or Leon. "Okay Stella is the Mafia Heiress, and Kira is a video game fanatic," Raito thought, "Then that leaves Near for Leon." Of course this brought up many more questions and Raito couldn't sit there and figure them all out.

"Yes, Raito," a voice whispered in his ear, "Neo-L is the student of Near." Raito spun around to hit the man only to find Leon giving him a creepy smile. "Sup?" he asked looking unfazed at Raito's fist. "Don't do that!" Raito snapped looking exasperated. "Sorry," he told him, "I couldn't help it." Raito was about yell at him when he heard the song Dream a Dream playing. "Well, looks like Kira challenged Tea to a dance off," Leon whistled. Raito turned around to watch as Kira and Tea went at it. "What are you two?" Raito asked the man beside him. "We're the elusive children of Raito Yagami and L Lawliet," Leon told him, "We are Neo-L and his sister, Neo Kira."

Raito looked over at him in shock. "Will you kill Dad now that you know his name?" Leon asked getting cryptic, "or will you spare his life because you would die as well if he did?" Raito felt a pang in his chest now that he knew L's name. Could he really kill him? He turned his attention back to Kira watching as the girl kicked Tea's ass. "You little bitch!" Tea snapped after losing, "You cheated!" Kira gave her a blank stare and Leon made his way to the platform. "Is there a problem here?" he asked feeling Tea attach herself to his arm. "Oh, N.L., could you get rid of this slut?" Tea purred into his ear. Leon pulled her off and looked at his sister.

"N.L., please get rid of that parasite before I delete her!" Kira snapped looking ready to kill. Raito suddenly felt an aura that truly scared him. He looked over to see a blonde with green eyes glaring directly at Tea. "Bitch get you're hand off my man!" she hissed. Raito watched the scene unfold. "What did you call me?" Tea hissed at the girl. "Now Zelda, you know I'd never date this whore," Leon told her. Tea looked like she would cry and Kira just laughed. "Yous dah ho!" she laughed dully then went back to DDR. Leon just glared at her pulling away from her completely.

Serenity walked over to Raito putting her hand on his shoulder. "Hey Roland's here to pick us," she told him. Raito waved goodbye to the rest of the gang and the other two followed him. "So does Papa think Daddy will be pleased to see us?" Kira asked Raito once they were in the limo. "Kira, will you stop calling me 'Papa'?" he asked her, "It's kinda creepy." "Leon snorted and Stella elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! Damn it Mini Mello!" Leon growled at here. "Watch yourself, Near Jr.," Stella smirked back at him, "I'm not the one who still sleeps with a plushie." "At least I'm not distracted by chocolate!" Leon hissed back. "I'm a woman and I'm allowed to be distracted by chocolate!" Stella snapped back.

"Shut up!" Raito yelled at the two of them, "Dear God you sound like the real Near and Mello!" Kira sighed before pulling out her DS. "Stella-nee and Leon-nii need to stop fighting," she told them, "Because they know I hate it." Stella and Leon glared at each other before turning away. Raito looked over at the girl confused while she just played her Naruto game. They arrived back at the mansion to find the living room a mess littered with toys. Leon sighed before making his way around the mess with prefect ease. Raito stared in absolute shock. Not even L could make it around Near's mess without tripping or stepping on something.

Near looked up at Leon in confusion. "L, how did you get past all me toys?" he asked looking up at him. "One I'm not L," Leon told him picking up one of the Duel Monsters figure, "Two I'm his son, so I'm a little smarter than him." "That's impossible," Near countered, "L is gay and in love with our prime suspect." Raito looked confused as Leon sat down in front of Near and started to set up some kind of scenario. "Okay here's how it is," Leon started holding up Near's L puppet, "In this town Shadow Magic runs free and grant it, it's completely illogical but it happens. I'm sure by now you've notice how much I look like L and my sister looks like Raito."

"Yes I see," Near said twirling his hair, "You also have some of their habits and you know your way around my trap." Leon shrugged before smacking the L puppet across the room with a Blue-Eyes figure. "The one thing Dad can't beat," he muttered. L came into the living room from the kitchen only to step on Near's robot. "Ow! Near should not leave his toys lying around!" L snapped nursing his bruised foot. "Ku ku ku," Leon chuckled before pulling a green apple out of his bag. L glared at the man sitting next to one of his successors." How did you make it to the center?" L asked as Leon made his way back out. "Years of having to deal with Near and you," Leon huffed.

Raito sighed before stepping in between them. "Now stop it," he told them, "Is there any reason for you to fight?" Kira looked up from her DS and smirked. "Yes, because Daddy wants Leon-nii to be the top detectives in the world," she told Raito, "but Leon-nii likes to bake and sing so he doesn't want to be L" Stella scoffed before pulled out a chocolate bar tying it to a fishing line before walking up stairs and sitting herself on the banister. Seto walk into the living room and dropped his paper work. "Stella, what in hell's name are you doing?" he yelled. "I'm Mello-sensei fishing," she told them.

Right on cue Mello walked through the hallway noticing the chocolate bar. "Oh holy floating chocolate bar," Mello stated in awe, "You're mine!" Just as Mello dove for the bar, Stella reeled it up sending Mello into a pile of Near's stuffed animals. "You bitch!" Mello yelled turning back to the Kaiba-ette, "That wasn't funny!" Stella just laughed as Mello snatched the bar off the line "that works almost every time!" she laughed. Leon sighed before taking a bite out of his apple. "Hey L, have you touched a Death Note before?" he asked taking another bite of his apple.

-- Later that evening--

Raito walked into the library and saw one of the most prefect sights of L he had ever seen. L was on his elbows and knees with his behind up in the air lazily twitching back and forth like a cat's tail. 'Now that I think of it,' Raito started in his head, 'He would look cute with cat ears and a tail.' Raito slowly made his way over to the man on the floor and let his hands make contact with what they had been itching for all day. "What is this odd sensation in my butt?" L asked the computer. "It could be that It's losing blood there," the computer told him, "Or the fact that Raito is literally molesting your ass."

"L-chan, do you know you look like a cat right now," Raito purred continuing to rub L's ass. L jumped away from Raito looking wide eyed and scared. "How does Yagami-kun know my name?" he asked backing away for the teen with the feral grin. "A little birdie told me your name," Raito continued to purr moving in on the scared man. Just as Raito was about to pounce a song rose up form the grounds outside.

I feel you Leon-kun

I feel you…..

Do they think that walls could hide you?  
Even now, I'm at your window.  
I am in the dark beside you...  
Buried sweetly in your raven hair!

"What was that?" Raito asked. Leon came into the room wide eyed and dove into L's arms. "Panda-kun, what's wrong?" L asked without thinking. "Stalker…singing…..my eyes," Leon muttered burying his face in L's chest. L started to rub Leon's back. "Shh, it's okay, panda-kun," L mutter rocking Leon slightly. Leon seemed to clam down and L held him a little tighter. 'Why am I doing this?' he thought, 'Why does this feel natural to me?' Leon pulled away wiping the last of his tears. "Thanks," Leon told him, "I'll leave you guys alone now." L watched Leon walk out the door and he felt helpless.

"Raito-kun, why do I want to pull Leon-san into my arms and hide him from the world?" L asked. "It's just your parental side, L," Seto told them while walking in, "I get that same feeling when Stella comes to me upset. It was Leon that told Raito your name." L looked back at the door confused even more than before. Leon had known his name then that meant. "Leon-san really is my son," L muttered. "So Raito, what's your answer to Leon's question?" Seto asked looking at his cousin. Raito looked down in shame. The truth was he didn't have an answer. "I don't have one," he told Seto, "I don't want to answer yet." "I've got a question and I think Leon should come back in here," Seto smirked as the sulky twenty-one year old walked back in.

"I hate you," Leon growled at him, "It's not my fault Near can't teach me how to hide my magic." Seto smirked as Leon pulled at the black choker around his neck. "What's your question?" he asked getting impatient. "How much for the eyes, Leon-kun?" Seto smirked as he watched his younger cousin twitch. "Shut the hell up," Leon ground out.

--

Addie: Done!!

Leon: (looking around nervously while hold a cast iron skillet)

L: R&R Is Panda-kun okay?


	9. Misa, Fangirl on a Mission

Addie: It's time for Misa

Addie: It's time for Misa!

Misa: Yay!

L: Raito-kun is mine!

Misa: No he's not!

Kira: AUNTY MISA!!

Misa: Addie doesn't own!

Addie: I'm sorry Misa I have take the Death Note.

Misa, Fangirl on a Mission!

--

"Wow, what a great day to be outside!" a blonde blue eyed girl smiled as she walked the streets of Domino, "Now, where is Raito?" /_Please help me!_/ a voice called out to Misa. "Huh?" she asked looking around for the voice. /_She wants to take over this world and the land of the death!/_ 'Who are you?' Misa asked the voice. /_My name is Tea and I've been trapped in the Shadow Realm by my yami Teanna/_ 'Why were you trapped there?" Misa asked confused. She didn't want to believe she had a voice in her head, but she had to because she had a shinigami floating not ten feet behind her.

_/Well you see she was thought to be the queen of Egypt, but I believe Yugi was/_ Tea told her /_She's very jealous of him so she banished me here. I support their relationship but she feels she should have Atem/_ Misa nodded her head understanding. 'It's that way for me when I see Raito with Ryuuzaki,' Misa told Tea. _/You're not going to break them up are you?/_ Tea asked. 'Nope I have my own man now, and he was quite hard to get,' Misa told Tea.

--Kaiba Mansion--

L came into the living room the next morning finding Leon typing on a laptop surrounded by plushies and stuffed animals. "Why is Panda-kun in a mountain of stuffed toys?" he asked as Leon looked up. "I have a similar pile of plush back home in my room," Leon muttered biting his thump nail, "This makes no sense." L watched as Leon pulled on the choker around his neck then typed something. "Why is Panda-kun wearing a female accessory?" L asked as Leon pulled again. Leon glared at L before removing the choker to reveal a little gold object resting on his throat. "You know how Kira has that golden scepter that looks like it a take an eye out?" Leon asked.

L nodded his head then moved some of the toys over to sit by Leon. "Yes, I've seen it," he told him. "Well, it's called the Sennin or Millennium Rod," Leon spoke, "What I have around my neck is its sister Item the Millennium Necklace." L lifted Leon's chin to get a better look at the necklace. "Isn't this what causes a person to have a split personality?" L asked looking confused. "No it's not," Leon told him, "I'm the one Ishizu chose for her successor and I got the item, not the yami." L nodded then looked at the screen. "What is Panda-kun doing?" he asked as Leon closed the laptop. "I was going over Kira and Tea's DDR match from yesterday and it doesn't add up," Leon told him, "My sister is a gamer, not a dancer and Tea clearly had the edge."

"Why does Panda-kun call Kira-chan his sister when…" L gulped, "It's obvious that Kira isn't related to Panda-kun?" Leon smirked at L before pulling out his bag. "Where did Panda-kun get the bag?" L asked as Leon pulled out a small package. "I pulled it out of Pop's ass, no not really," Leon smirked, "This is how I prove to you that Kira Lawliet is your daughter." Leon opened the box to reveal a chocolate cheesecake covered in chocolate sauce and candies. Within five seconds of Leon taking out that cake Kira was in the living room giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Leon-nii will give me that cheesecake, won't he?" she asked. Leon smirked as Kira tried to get at the cake. "What do you say?" Leon asked closing the lid. "May I please have Leon-nii's cheesecake?" Kira asked grabbing at the cake. Leon handed the box over to her and Kira squealed her thanks running over to the next couch. L watched as Kira pull the cake out of the box setting it down carefully. She picked up her fork and started to eat. "Kira, stop being a germaphobic and eat the cake right," Leon smirked as she gave him a blank glare. "I'll have Leon-nii know that I'm not afraid of germs, I just eat like this," she told him moving back to her cake.

"Sure," Leon smirked, "That's why you flip out when there's even the thought of dust in your room." L watched as Kira threw a plushie at her brother. "I don't like Leon-nii right now," she told him. L smiled as he watched the siblings interact. 'They act like Raito-kun and Sayu-san,' he thought. Kira suddenly fell over and L felt his heart skip several beats. "Kira? Kira-chan, are you okay?" he asked shaking her slightly. "Well, Kira's got the right idea," Leon said while laying back.

"What?" L asked as Leon closed his eyes, "Do you not care that she could be seriously ill?" Leon sat up glaring at the man in front of him. Leon's vision became red for a split second before returning to normal. "Of course I'm worried about her," he told him, "but during Kira's narcoleptic fits there's nothing I can do." L looked at the girl strangely. 'How are they my children when I love Raito-kun and we're clearly both male,' L thought. Leon opened his eye to L in his upright fetal position. Sitting up he looked down at his green apple shirt then conjured one out of thin air.

"don't think too hard on it," Leon told L, "How we came to be when both our parents are guys is really quite simple. The Shadow Realm…."

-- Down town Domino--

Misa smiled as she shopped around. Behind her, Rem was talking to Tea. "So your other self is trying get revenge on this Yugi and will go through any channel necessary to kill him again?" she asked as Tea nodded sadly. _/That's what I'm afraid of/_ Tea sighed. As they were talking Teanna was walking up on Misa. 'I just need to get that Death Note,' she smirked, 'then my spell will be complete and Neo-L will be mine.'

Teanna walked up to her and smiled, "Hi I'm Tina." Misa smiled at her then frown. "You remind me of someone I know," Misa frowned not remembering Rem and Tea behind her. Tea started to move in front of Misa protectively. _/don't you dare hurt her!/_ Tea yelled out. Teanna grinned at both Misa and Tea. /Now Hikari dear, how am I to kill that wench Yugi if I don't take the Death Note?/

/Don't worry, I'm only kidnapping two people and mind controlling one/ Teanna told her hikari. Misa smiled at her then held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Misa Amane," she told the yami. "Misa-chan, I love your outfit!" Teanna faked squealed, "Why don't we go shopping together!" Misa quickly agreed and Tea watched for them side. /_damn it Rem, what are we going to do?/_ Tea asked as the white shinigami. "We'll go talk to Ryuk," Rem told her, "I'm sure he'll know what that bitch is up to." Rem and Tea left leaving Misa to fend for herself against Teanna.

--Kaiba Mansion--

Raito sighed as he moved from his room down stairs. He was on the verge of a hissy fit because well, he's a teenaged boy with a hot detective for a boyfriend. Said detective had not screwed him in several days. "I want Ryuu-kun to fuck me!" he whined coming into the living room, "Now, where is that seme of mine?" L looked up upon hearing Raito whine seeing him make his way over to him. "Why is Raito-kun whining?" he asked then looked over to see Leon had vanished. Raito walked over to L pulling his knees down then sitting on his lap. "L-kun, I'm horny and Leon interrupted us last night!" Raito whine while wiggling his ass.

L bit back a moan as Raito ground into him. "Raito-chan, what about Kira?" he asked looking at the sleeping girl. Raito looked over at Kira then ground his hips into L's cause him to moan roughly. "She's not waking up," Raito told him, "Now screw me until I can't walk!" Kira rolled over her back facing the two on the other couch. "Papa sounds like an over sexed whore," she muttered then yawned. Raito glared at the girl on the other couch and about to yell at her when he felt L grab his ass. "Raito-kun isn't getting away," L purred as he unbuttoned Raito's shirt. He started to rub and pull at one of Raito's nipples when the front door slammed open.

"God, I need your help!" a voice yelled, "What are you doing to God?" Raito groaned laying his head on L's shoulder. He was sexually frustrated and Mikami had just ruined it for him. L noticed the disappointment in his lover aura and pulled a blanket over the two of them. He then nipped at Raito's ear. Raito slid off of L's lap but L kept him close as Mikami came over and sat down on Kira. Raito was completely in his right mind when he saw this and flipped.

"Mikami, get off of her," he yelled moving his worshiper off his child. Mikami jumped up and looked down at the not so sleeping amber haired girl. She looked at Mikami for a minute then screamed. Within a second of Kira screaming Leon had appeared again holding Mikami down. "What did you do to my sister?" he asked choking him. Let it be known that Leon Lawliet has an overprotective streak a mile wide. He gets it from his daddy. "I didn't know you have a child, God," he choked out as Leon held him down. Kira moved over to her brother and pulled him off the older man.

"Daddy doesn't want Leon-nii or me killing people," she told him, "Besides I'm sure Mikami will listen to me because I am the daughter of 'God'." Leon sighed then removed his hands from attorney's throat. "You are God's daughter?" he asked moving to bow in front of her, "Please forgive me, dear Goddess!" Kira smirked then blinked in surprise. "Where is Aunty Misa?" she asked as Mikami got up.

"That's why I'm here," he told them while fixing his suit. Leon sighed then pulled his bag from out under the coffee table. "I'll go see if I can find Misa from the air and Kira you go and write something down in your Death Note," he told her, "That should lure the task force here." Kira shook her head then pointed at Leon's laptop. "Leon-nii should send them a message telling then that Kira has moved to Domino," she told him, "that way we can kept track of them and I can go around sending them fake clues."

Leon nodded his head and started up his laptop. L watched in fascination as Leon's fingers danced across the keys. To L it was almost like watching Raito type. Now that L was really looking at him, he could see himself in the boy. "There," Leon smirked sending the e-mail to headquarters. Raito smirked at the way Kira and Leon worked together. "Now Kira, you just have to do your part," he smirked and Kira grinned. "I guess I get to delete some fools," she said as she gave a just as planed face. Yes, they would find Misa and the taskforce would have a new suspect to stalk.

--

Addie: DONE!!

B: Adelaide, did you know your name equals out to 13?

L: Beyond, what are you doing here?

B: being a throne in Leon's side and trying to get Adelaide's eyes to make jam. :3

Leon: (Whacks B upside the head) R&R

Addie: oh, this is how you get what your name adds up to. Write yourself a key lining each letter with the number it corresponds with A 1 and Z 26. They add up each number in your first name, middle name and last name. You should have three answers after that. Add those three together and when you get the three digit number add the digits together and you should get what your name equals.


	10. Shinigami's Reveal

Addie: Hey People

Addie: Hey People!

B: Adelaide, why did you let Leon hit me?

Addie: B, I don't call me that.

B: If you give me your eyes.

Addie: =_= Just do the disclaimer while I go hunt down the others. Maybe if you behave I'll give you some home made jam.

B: - I do hope you keep your promise. Adelaide doesn't own Death Note or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Addie: (smacks B) What did I say about my first name? Oh I'm sorry if Rem seems ooc because I've only seen about eight episodes and I'm Sorry!!!!!!!! (cowers form Readers)

Shinigami's Reveal

----------------------

Mikami was escorted out by Roland and the Lawliet children were busy going over what they knew about Misa's disappearance. Leon had changed out of the clothes he was in when he suddenly appeared to save his sister. He had been wearing a black tank top with low riding, tight jeans, but now he was in a long sleeved black Tee with a green apple on it and baggy blue jeans that Raito swears he saw L wearing the day before. Kira looked down at her brother in disgust.

"Leon-nii should put some house shoes on because Leon-nii has monkey feet like Daddy's!" She told him avoiding the plushie Leon had thrown at her. "Why does Kira say I have monkey feet?" L asked her rubbing his own feet together. "You kind of do, L-chan," Raito smirked and L gave him a blank stare. "Well, Raito-chan has dainty feet like a girl," L countered. Raito flushed and dove after L. Kira and Leon sighed as their parents fought/ made out.

"Does Leon-nii think that Ji-chan and his friends will come here and take Papa away?" Kira asked ignoring the moan from Raito. "Yeah he should show up in a day or two," Leon told her blocking out L's grunt. The two continued to talk as L drew moans and mewls from Raito. Kira's face started to redden. Leon sighed then threw a plushie over the couch. "Hey love birds!" he yelled. "What does Panda-kun want?" L grunted in annoyance.

"Take it up stairs because Kira's face can't get any redder," Leon told his father. L just huffed picked up the confused and dazed Raito walking off to their room. "Ryuk! Raito! Misa was kidnapped!" Rem yelled bursting in through the front door. "You just missed them, Rem," Leon told her as Tea floated in behind her. Rem looked down at Leon and glared. "Why do you have those eyes and wings?" Rem asked Leon. Ryuk walked into the living after hearing his name. "Rem, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Rem's here?" Roki asked coming out of the kitchen. "Roki?" Rem asked, "How have you been?" "I left the Shinigami World before Ryuk and well, Domino City is very interesting," Roki told her.

"Oh god they're going to go on forever!" Ryuk whined pulling out an apple. Rem and Roki both glared at him. Then went back to talking and Leon used this to try and sneak away but failed epically as Roki grabbed the back of his shirt without looking. "Now, Leon, you really think we would let you get away did you?" she asked. Leon looked like he would cry. He honestly hated it when Rem or Roki grabbed him by his shirt. "What?" he whined. Roki grinned at him through her mask and pulled the raven haired man up to her height.

"You're not completely human, are you?" she asked causing Rem to gasp and Ryuk looked confused. Leon turned his, now, red eyes onto Roki. "How did you know?" he asked hissing with his words. Kira grabbed Leon's bag and held it to her chest. Ryuk noticed this and went to take it from her. "Kira, what's in the bag," he asked moving in on the teen. Kira side stepped her moving to the stairs, but Rem stopped her. "It's my Note!" she yelled jumping of the stairs and running out the back door. Leon was about to run but Roki caught his ankle.

Leon glared then black feathered wings shot from his back. He broke free of the shocked shinigami and flew after his sister. Ryuk and Rem moved back over to Roki and they all sat there in shock. How could a human have those wings? "Who gave them to the boy?" Rem asked glaring at the spot Leon had disappeared from. "I've seen him faze in and out sometimes," Roki told them. "The kid's even got an infinity sign over his head," Ryuk told the girls only to have Roki hit him over the head. "What did I say about the Millennium Items?" she snapped, "He does have an addiction to apples."

-----------Outside----------

"Sis!" Leon called out moving into the bowels of the mansion's garden. He flexed his wings stretching them out as he moved through the maze. This was one of his favorite spots in the world. The number one would be him up on stage singing his heart out. It was something that his father, L, nagged him about constantly. Saying that Leon needed to stay hidden, but Leon had more of Raito in him than L was will to admit fighting long and hard for what he wanted. Near had liked the idea of moving around the world and agreed. And thus Neo-L was born. Leon smirked when he saw his sister asleep under the old oak tree in the center of the maze.

If there was anyone who actually acted like L, it would be his sister. She was L's clone in a female Raito's body. The only thing that screamed Raito about her was that she carried the Death Note close to her heart. She was the last of the murdering chain. She was Neo Kira and she was almost a crazy as their dear "Uncle" B. "Kira, wake up," he said gently shaking her shoulder. Kira yawned then sat up. She looked around then smiled when she saw him. "Leon-nii can we go and mess with Daddy and Papa?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Leon smirked then rose up into the air.

"Of course my dear sister," he smirked flying off to Raito and L's bedroom window. He grinned when he saw L and Raito asleep on their bed.

----------------While the Shinigami were fighting (Lemon!)--------------------

L took Raito to their room laying him down on their bed. "Now that Panda-kun and Kira-chan can't interrupt us," L whispered into his ear, "Raito-kun won't be able to move for a while." Raito shivered and pulled L into a kiss. This was what he had been wanting for a while. L removed his mouth from his lover's and started to kiss down his throat. Raito bucked his hips up into L's causing them both to moan. L ground his hips back into Raito's and the younger boy hissed in pleasure. He smirked before moving down to a perk little nipple that wanted his attention.

Ratio arched his back while L sucked and teased the rest of his skin with spider like fingers. "L…don't tease," Raito hissed as L tugged gently, "I need… you in me!" L chuckled, moving back up to kiss Raito again. "Now, Raito, you know you like it when I tease you," L snickered. Raito wrapped his legs around L's hips and pulled gently on his hair. "You're a fucking sadistic bastard," he hissed only to moan as L ground into him again. "And Raito-kun loves every bit of it," L growled back. He worked his hand down until it came to the waist band of Raito's black jeans.

He let his fingers slip under it and smiled. "Raito-kun didn't wear any underwear today," he grinned as Raito's face turned red. "L, I'm only going to say this once," Raito started as L took of his jeans, "If you don't get undressed and pound me into this mattress, you're sleeping on the couch for a week!" L frowned but did as Raito wished. He removed his clothes then laid himself fully on Raito. "Who am I to defy God," L whispered into his ear. Raito shuddered and moaned roughly. "But Kira-kun most do something for me first," L whispered again. "L, if you're talking about Kira I'm gonna…,"L cut him off with a kiss. "I wasn't talking about our daughter, Raito," L smirked sitting back, "I can't, how does Raito-kun put it? Aw yes, pound him into the mattress unless Raito-kun sucks me off first."

Raito gave him a "you've got to be kidding" look. "I'm not doing that!" Raito yelled as L massaged his hip, "Find some lube!" L huffed before moving closer to Raito's face. "Raito-kun has seemed to forgotten that we are currently at his very straight cousin's house," he told him, "Besides I thought Raito-kun liked to lick my lollipop." (1) Raito sighed before pushing L onto his back. Raito settled himself between L's legs. He gave the head a lick and L moaned bucking his hips up. Raito then took L into his mouth. He sucked and licked while looking up at L, who was looking down at him with lust and love in his eyes. L pushed Raito off laying the teen back down.

Raito spread his legs out and L hooked his leg over his hip. L then pushed himself to the hilt into Raito. The auburn haired teen hissed in both pleasure and pain. L waited for Raito give him the signal. Raito bucked his hips and L started to trust into him. Raito rocked his hips in time with L's trust. "H…harder!" Raito mewled. L moved faster and hit the spot that made Raito see stars. "Do…that again!" Raito gasped. L smirked then angled his trust hitting the spot again. L reached down and grabbed Raito pumping him in time with himself.

"I'm…gonna…" Raito yelled spilling himself onto their stomachs. L felt Raito clench around him and he felt himself release. He let himself fall to the side of Raito. Raito pulled the covers around them. They fell asleep not noticing their eldest brat hovering outside the window.

-------------------------

Addie: Done! B! Please gorge my eyes out!

B: (video taping) I can, really Adelaide? (pulls out spork)

Addie: (stares at spork) Get the hell away from me! (runs)

B: (chases)

Sessh: Addie would like to thank her reviewers and would reward them with a Bella/ Edward plushie set but she is preoccupied with B at the moment.

Heero: She would also like to know if you would like bonus chapters about Leon and Near, and/ or Matt and Kira.

Addie: (still running) 1 was from a comic that AishiExcel. R&R!


	11. Nothing Beyond my Heart

Addie: I hoped everyone liked the lemon because that ain't coming again for a while

Addie: I hoped everyone liked the lemon because that ain't coming again for a while.

B: (somehow tied to chair) well this is quite… strange.

Addie: Why did I barrow you from Aub?

B: Because, Adelaide, you need another muse because the others refuse to show up.

Addie: (raises eyebrow) How exactly did you get tied to that chair?

B: I believe Edward tied me down, but I don't know how he did it. Sedatives, maybe?

Addie: What the hell ever. I don't own Death Note or Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did L and Atem wouldn't be dead.

Nothing Beyond my Heart

-----------------------

When Raito came down for breakfast he had a slight limp in his step. L came down not too long after looking like the preverbal cat that got milk. "What have you been up too," Seto asked fixing himself some coffee. Leon looked up from his breakfast and gave them a "What the hell" look before huffing and going back to his bacon and eggs. Hey, Leon liked sugar as much as any Lawliet. He just liked to eat it in moderation. "Nine months," he said cryptically. "What? No!" Raito yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO HAVE THE BABY!!!!!" L looked over at Raito then looked over at his future son, who was currently laughing his ass off. "Panda-kun has played a prank on us," L muttered. Leon stopped laughing and looker at the calendar. 'Three more days,' he thought then looked over at his parents.

"Panda-nii!" Kira yelled coming into the kitchen. L, Raito, and Leon both sat in shock at what was in front of them. "Kira, go change," Leon ground out sinking his finger nails into the table. Raito stared in shock at what she was wearing. She was wearing a long sleeved pin-stripe shirt, that he was okay with, but she was wearing jean shorts that were six inches away from her knees. "I don't see what is wrong with my outfit Panda-nii," she started, "Daddy did buy this for me." "And Dad didn't buy you ten copies of that exact outfit?" Leon asked as Raito turned to glare at L. "Surprisingly Daddy only bought me one and there was a note attached to it," Kira told him as Raito moved in on the frightened detective.

"Kira, what did this note say?" Raito asked in a clam voice. "It said 'Dear Kira, I packed your birthday present in your luggage because you will not be here on your birthday the thirteenth of October. I hope you like it and B has also sent you a present. You will receive it after I'm done testing it for anything that can harm you, Love Daddy P.S: don't let your Papa know about this.' That's what it said," she told them. Raito pulled out a wooden spoon and slapped it in his hand a few times. "You know what, L," he started, "forget killing you with my Death Note. I'm going to beat some sense into you then kill you with a spork!" "Now, Raito-kun, there's no need to act so rash," L gulped holding his hands up defensively. "Really are you sure?" Raito asked.

Kira walked in between them and glared at both of them. She was about to scolded them when the doorbell rang. "Roland, could you get that?" Seto yelled over his paper. Roland moved to the door and opened it. "Hello, I'm looking for my son," Soichiro Yagami spoke, "Have you seen him, Roland?" "Master Raito and his boyfriend are currently fighting," Roland told him allowing the taskforce to enter. They moved from the foyer entering the living room to see Raito beating L over the head with a spoon. "Raito, what is the meaning of this?" Yagami yelled.

"I swear to high heaven if you ever buy Kira anything like that again," Raito yelled then noticed his father, "Oto-san, why are you here?" "Did Raito-kun forget the Kira-chan and Panda-kun sent a message to Yagami-san?" L asked only to get hit again. "Kira is here?" Matsuda yelled. "Yes, I'm here," Kira said looking over at her grandfather and his team. "Arrest her!" Soichiro yelled. L and Raito moved in front her. "Don't even think about it, Father," Raito snapped, "I won't let you take her." Kira looked between her parents then flipped over them landing behind Soichiro. "I can assure you, Ji-chan, I have not opened my Note since coming to the past," She whispered as the shadows kicked up around her feet.

Leon walked into the living room and sighed. "Kira, why don't you go shopping with Raito," he told her, "Dad and I will deal with them." Seto walked into the living room glaring at his uncle. "Seto, I see you're still making games," Soichiro spoke and Seto narrowed his eyes. "I don't think you have any room to disapprove of me, Uncle," Seto told him, "I've done well for my self and I turned a military weapons company into a gaming company." "Wow, that's really something," Raito said dully. "Hey, I'm not the one who's walking with a limp," Seto smirked back at him.

Shut up!" Raito yelled. Soichiro looked at his son confused. Raito glared at his cousin before limping over to the couch. L followed Raito and sat by him, pulling out the handcuffs. "Do you have to put those back on?" Raito asked as L strapped himself to him. "Raito, will you tell my why Roland said you have a boyfriend?" he asked, "Though I don't believe it. I mean you're dating Misa." Seto pulled his rod out and made a fake slashing movement in front of his neck. Raito chuckled and Soichiro looked behind him but Seto hid the Rod behind his back. Leon and Kira looked at each other then laughed. Soichiro turned to look at the siblings narrowing his eyes at Kira. "Raito, answer," he spoke.

"No, Oto-san, I'm not dating Misa," Raito started, "I'm gay and dating Ryuuzaki. No, you can't change my mind. I'm limping because I had butt sex last night." Everyone in the living room watched as Soichiro Yagami fainted. "I think Grandfather took that well," Leon said. Kira unlocked the two and dragged Raito out of the mansion. Seto turned the Taskforce and pointed at the door. "Out," was all he said and they were gone leaving their leader on the floor passed out. "Seto-san, I must commend you on you excellent way of getting rid of unwanted guest," L said. "It comes with my job," Seto told him rotating his shoulder.

Leon looked out the window and sighed. L looked over at him not understanding why Leon seemed edgy. "He's here somewhere," Leon spoke lowly to himself. "Leon-kun, what's wrong?" L asked. Leon looked up turning to L as he did. He had forgotten that any one was in the room. "It's nothing," Leon said closing his eyes, "I wonder if I let my eyes bleed then maybe I could solve this case easily." Seto looked over at the young adult noticing his eyes were red. "Leon, I know for a fact that you only show your true eyes when something is wrong," he said still watching him.

"I don't know," Leon said, "Any logical explanation I have can't seem to fit what I feel is coming."

------- Mall-----------------

"Papa! Hurry up!" Kira yelled as Raito got out of the limo. Raito shook his head following the hyper sixteen-year old. "Kira slow down and watch were your going!" he yelled. Kira stopped, waiting for Raito to catch up. A crowd of people separated the two and Raito couldn't see her any more. "Kira!" he yelled. "Papa!" she yelled back starting to get frightened. "Look at me; you may think you know who I really am…" Kira heard. She turned to see Misa disappearing into the crowd. "Aunty Misa, wait!" she yelled running after her.

Raito pushed his way through the early Christmas shoppers. He looked around and his eye settled on what looked like L. 'What is he doing here?' he thought then moved after him. "Ryuuzaki, Wait!" he yelled chasing after him. The two Kira's made their ways into two different bathrooms. Kira was knocked out with a blunt object and Raito was knocked out from chloroform.

Back at Kaiba mansion, Leon gasped at the vision he had just seen. He ran out the room he was sitting in into the game room where Seto and L were having a chess match. "What is wrong with Panda-kun?" L asked. Seto looked at the two and then moved his queen checking L's king. "Checkmate," Seto said dully. L looked back at the board and gave Seto a blank stare. "I'll find how Seto-san cheated later," L said turning back to Leon. "Kidnapped…Kira, Raito… vision…B!"

-------------------

Addie: Okay done! (looks down) B! How the hell did I get in the chair?

B: (petting knocked out Raito's hair) You'll never know.

Addie: I'd be careful with Raito.

B: I will be. I have plans for him. R&R


	12. NeoL Did you know

Addie: Okay next chapter.

B: I do believe you've reached your climax, Adelaide. :3

Addie: B, you're a pervert, but this is the climax chapter.

B: . I don't know what you're talking about.

Addie: You're right; you don't and leave Raito's hair alone!

B: (gets into face) then can I have your eyes?

Addie: (pulls out apple jam and hands it to him) Eat this and leave me alone. I don't own Death Note or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Neo-L, Did you know Gods of Death love Apples?

-------------

"Kidnapped…Kira, Raito… vision…B!" Leon yelled before dropping into the fetal position. "Leon-chan better be pulling my leg," L said rushing over to him. "Wait, hold on," Seto said getting up, "What the hell did Leon just say?" Leon flinched away when L tried t touch him. L looked at him stunned then pulled Leon into his arms. "Ssh, Panda-chan, it's okay," L said rocking Leon back and forth, "I believe he said 'Kira and Raito-kun have been kidnapped. B has Raito-kun and I don't know who kidnapped Kira'." The full severalty of the situation finally hit L.

Raito was in the hands of Beyond Birthday and they didn't know where Kira was. "What do you mean 'you can't see them'?" L yelled shaking him, "Leon Raito Lawleit, you help me find your sister and your father now!" Soichiro walked into the room and raised his eye brow at the detective. "What did you call him?" he asked as L stopped shaking his son. "I'll find them but I need to be up in the air," Leon growled, "I'm not worried about Kira because no matter how fragile she looks she'll kick your ass." Soichiro looked at Leon confused. "Leon needs to know that he can't get up into the air without a plain or a helicopter," L told him. "I'm not completely human!" Leon shouted back.

Seto walked over to his uncle and sighed. This would go on forever. "I'm a human shinigami! Pops writing in the Death Note caused this effect as illogical as that seems," Leon growled. "That's enough," Soichiro snapped, "I'll have no more talk of Raito being Kira." Leon snorted then let his wings appear scaring both L and Soichiro. "I'm leaving now," he said moving out the door. "Wait do you have a plan?" L asked followed Leon out the door. "We go find B first and we ask for his help on finding Kira," Leon told him as they followed him.

"Why would we ask this B for help?" Soichiro asked, "He kidnapped my son. " "B didn't kidnap Pops to kill him," Leon explained, "If he did I would not be standing here right now." "Then why did B kidnap him?" Seto asked grabbing his car keys. "To get to me and Dad," Leon spoke as they entered the garage. "I'll make a deal with him and he'll help." L looked at Leon with a blank stare of concern. "What are you planning of giving him?" he asked. "My eyes," Leon said calmly taking off into the air.

"Uncle, back," Seto ordered pulling his seat forward. L climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up. "No, I'll drive," Soichiro told him. "I'm driving because I know my way around this area," Seto told him, "By the looks of where Leon is hovering; I'd say we're heading to the old mansion." L sat quietly in the car resting his chin on his knees. 'Raito-kun,' L thought, 'please be okay.' "Ryuuzaki, is something the matter?" Soichiro asked. Seto got in and gave a wicked grin. "Seto, if you speed I'm obligated to arrest you," Soichiro told him.

"Uncle Soichiro, let me be the first to say that you're in the Jhoto leagues now," Seto smirked before letting his blue Eclipse take off. L hugged his legs tighter to him self. He did not like being in a sports car. "Seto, slow down!" Soichiro yelled. Seto ignored him and followed Leon down the road. They came upon the old mansion finding Leon leaning against the gate. Seto stopped the car and put it in park. L jumped out of the car and ran over to Leon. "I'm never riding in a car with Sato-san again," he declared

------------- in the bowels of the mansion------------------

Raito turned over in his sleep snuggling into the soft downy pillow under his head. He didn't want to get up, but something felt wrong. Ratio sat up. He looked around were he was not understanding how he be on a bed. "I see you're awake," B spoke. Raito moved over to the man sitting on the stool. He hugged him from behind. "L, how did I get home?" he asked snuggling into B's neck. "Roland found you after you hit your head in the bathroom sink," B lied. Raito moaned then gently biting into B's neck. B held back a moan and smirked into the darkness.

"I didn't know you were a bitter, Raito-kun," B smirked, "L is very lucky man." Raito stopped what he was doing and looked up into the mirror that was hanging in front of them. B grinned at him back through it. Raito jumped away form the maniac then started to spit. 'No I couldn't have done that!' Raito thought, 'L, forgive me!' B sighed then pulled out a jar of apple jam. "I do hope Kira got my present," he said opening the jar, "I took me forever to find that gothic Alice dress so we can, what is it, aw yes, cosplay for our tea parties." Raito glared when B mentioned Kira. "I swear, if you sent her something dangerous, I'll write down the most horrible death I can think of!" Raito yelled.

"I could never kill Kira-chan," B said sticking his finger in the jar, "I am her dear Uncle BB and she is like the daughter I'll never have." Raito wanted to kill the man in front of him. "Why did you kidnap me?" Raito asked. "To lure L and Leon to me," B answered him. Raito glared at the man before sitting back down on the bed. 'L, please find me,' Raito thought, 'I feel so dirty.'

-----------Mansion Quest START! -------------

The four men head into the mansion and Leon headed for the heart of the house. Seto pulled out a flash light and Soichiro looked at his nephew confused. "Why is it you're so calm, Seto, and why do you have a flashlight in your pocket?" he asked. "Mokuba gets kidnapped frequently, so I've learned to keep some things on hand." L followed close to Leon. He was not in his happy place. This place was cold dark and crawling with germs. Most of all that had him upset was that_ his _Ratio was in the hands of B.

"I'm giving Raito-kun a bath and scrubbing his skin raw," L muttered grabbing onto Leon's shirt. "You will do no such thing!" Soichiro yelled at him. L turned to him and gave him a blank glare. "Yagami-san, I may look calm, but I'm in a dark, dirty place. My lover/ future husband is in the hands of my worse enemy and my daughter is no where to be found," L told him, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do." Leon put his hand on L's shoulder and gave him a look. "Dad, chill," he said, "Going into overprotective mommy mode won't help us find Kira. Right now, we need you to stay calm."

L turned to Leon and gave him another blank glare. "Panda-kun, I'm only going say this once, your father is in there with B and I have full right to overprotective mommy mode, as you call it," he said his voice not raising above it's normal monotone. Seto smirked causing Soichiro to glance at his nephew. "Looks like I was right," he said smirking, "Mello owes me money." "And how does Mello owe you money?" Soichiro asked. "Ryuuzaki is the one who has you, isn't he, Leon?" Seto asked. "Yes, he is," Leon said opening the door to the master bedroom.

"B, come out I know you're in here," Leon said ignoring Raito. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" Raito yelled. L moved quickly over to the bed and pulled Raito into his arms. "L, what's wrong?" he asked petting down L's hair. "I though I lost Raito-kun," L muttered pulling Raito closer. "Leon, where is Kira?" Raito asked. "Raito, why are you worried about that brat?" Soichiro asked. "That brat, Oto-san, is my daughter from the future and I won't have you bad mouthing her," Raito told him. "Yes, and right now she's missing," Leon told him.

Just as Leon finished his sentence, B jumped on him from the shadows. "What do you mean your sister is missing?" he yelled as he choked the boy. Leon kicked B off and got into his stance. He didn't have any thing to use on B except. "Hey B!" he yelled, "I have apple flavored eye jam in my bag!" B looked back at Leon then got into his face. "If you're not lying, Leon, I gladly will take that jam and your eyes off your hands," B said holding out his hands.

"No you can't have my eyes, yet," Leon told him, "I'll give them to you if you help me find my sister." Leon held his head down and B tilted his head to the side. "I've never known you to give up so easily, Leon," he said, "But since your sister is in trouble I guess even Neo-L has his weaknesses." Raito glared at B. He got up off the bed and walked over to B. He almost got there when he felt the collar around his neck keeping him back. "B, you stay away from my boy!" he yelled.

"Thou should worry a bout thine selves," Leon spoke, "For I kill thee all with mine own hands." All of them gasped when the catch sight of Leon's eyes. They were no longer soft loving pools of water but hard sapphires in a sea of red. Seto pulled out his Rod and L pulled Raito back to him. "Panda-kun what's wrong?" L asked. The five of them watched as Leon seemed to grow. His arm and legs lengthened and his torso thinned out. His midnight wings busted through his shoulders tearing his shirt from his body. The newly transformed Shinigami turned to face his parents.

L was about to run over to him and tell Leon he was here but Raito held him back. "Raito, let me go!" L yelled, "He needs me!" Raito held tighter to L as Leon moved to the balcony. He opened the door and took off into the night. L broke free of Raito and ran to grab him but missed. "No," he whispered. They were both gone. His babies were gone, taken from him by some nutcase. "Their gone," he whispered again. Raito wanted to go over to L and pull him into his arms. B threw the key at him. He liked it better when L and Leon fought back.

Seto bowed his head then notice a familiar golden Item on the floor. "Looks like Leon let us a present," he said picking it up, "I mean how hard can it be to find them when we have the Millennium Ring?"

--------------------------

Addie: Ow 0_ headache.

L: (Glaring) I hate you.

Raito: Ditto

Addie: R&R


	13. Mother L is Pissed

Addie: Yeah we're almost done!

B: Kira will be rescued soon right?

Addie: You'll see. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Death Note.

Mother L is PISSED!!!!

-----------------

Raito pulled L into his arms and held him tight. "They're gone, my babies," L muttered letting Raito rock him back and forth. "Ssh, we'll save them and I'll delete who ever had the balls to take our kids," he told L kissing his forehead. B pulled a watch out of his pocket and growled. "If you fools are going to do something I suggest doing it soon," he said snapping the watch shut. "The date Leon was conceived is coming up and I would like my stalkie to be born in time." Soichiro looked over at the mad man then back at the confused couple on the ground. "What are you talking about?" Raito asked. L looked up confused and B sighed. "Leon's birthday is June 31st. He'll be born next year, and for that to happen Raito must impregnate L within the day of October 31st," he told them.

"How on Earth can Raito get L pregnant?" Soichiro asked. "You couldn't feel the power pulsing through your own grandson?" Seto asked, "To answer your question, we're in Domino City, Uncle. Weird shit happens here all the time." Soichiro gave Seto a pointed glare as if suggesting Seto needed to have his head checked. "Does Seto-san know how that Item works?" L asked. He was thinking of a plan. If the item could lead to Kira and Leon's items like he had read about then may be his children would be safe in his arms before the next morning.

"Yes, I know how it works," Seto told him. L began to make his way out of the mansion and Raito followed him without the slightest notice of his father's protest. B shrugged then pulled out _Killing for Dummies_ by Itachi Uchiha. He wasn't exactly the hero type. "Raito, I forbid you to go anywhere with Ryuuzaki again!" Soichiro yelled, "You're coming home this instant." "Oto-san, I am home," Raito told him, "For once in my life I'm not Raito the genius. I'm just Raito and I'm not giving that up."

"Raito-kun, Seto-san, we need to go, NOW," L snapped. Raito ran after him but Seto stayed behind for a moment. "Uncle Soichiro, would you really ruin your son's happiness after he had just found it?" he asked before hanging him a number. "That's Roland's cell number, call that and he'll com pick you up." With that Seto disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

----------------

"Ugh, where am I?" Kira asked as she woke. She looked around noticing that she was in a warehouse. 'I have a ninety-five percent chance that I'm either at the docks of in the heart of the industry district,' she thought. Kira closed her eyes and concentrated on the sounds echoing in the room. "It's the docks," she confirmed. She looked over to find Teanna smirking at her. "See you're awake, Kira Lawliet," she said walking over to the hanging girl.

"Tea?" Kira asked as Teanna got closer. "No, sweetie, I'm Teanna, Tea's yami," she said running a finger down Kira's face. "You and your brother are such beautiful creatures. I can see why B guards you so fiercely. You both have such presence around you that commands everyone's attention. It sounds like your brother is here." Kira looked over to see the silhouette of her brother. "Leon-nii!" she yelled. "He can't hear you, chickadee," Teanna told her, "He's under my control." Leon flew down and kneeled in front of Teanna.

"You summoned me?" he asked then kissed her hand. "Yes, I want you to keep an eye on your sister until I get back," she told him, "Misa and I have things to take care of." Kira glared at Leon as Teanna left. Leon slouched down in front of her. "How did this happen?" Kira asked, "I'm sure Daddy is worried sick about us." Leon hugged her to himself as if trying to comfort her. "I'm…s...sorry, K...ira," Leon said fighting to stay in control, "I'm not str…onge enou...gh to save you." Kira nodded her head then laid it down on his shoulder. Leon let out a struggled laugh.

"Do...n't do that!" he laughed, "It ti...ckles!" "Is that why Uncle BB attaches himself to your neck?" Kira asked and Leon smiled. "I'm sure Leon-nii had left Papa and Daddy a clue," she smiled and Leon nodded his head. "Leon, my pet, come," Teanna called out. Leon left Kira hanging by the rope around her wrist. 'Daddy.'

----------------

L clutched the Millennium Ring like a life line. Raito looked back at L and sighed. For the past twenty minutes, L had done was stare at the Ring. He watched the points on the Item and then the left most point stood up. "Seto-san, go left," he said. Seto made a hard left and Raito clutched his seat. "It's official, you can't drive!" he yelled. "I'll practice safe driving when the world isn't in danger!" Seto yelled back. "What makes Seto-san think that the world is danger?" L asked not looking up from the Ring. "Well, let's see, Kira carries both the Millennium Rod and Death Note on her at all times. Leon is under the spell of some psycho, which I'm betting isn't Bakura or Marik," Seto explained.

"If I'm right Leon wasn't too far off when he said something was wrong with Tea. I'm guessing that Tea isn't really Tea." "You mean like you and your yami?" Raito asked as Seto sped towards that docks. "One Raito, you shouldn't know about Seth and two yes," Seto told him skidding the car to a stop. Raito got out and L quickly got himself out of the car. He would have shot straight into the warehouse, if Raito hadn't grabbed him. "Wait L we don't even have a plan," he told the detective.

"We don't need one," Seto said making his way to the warehouse. "This isn't like trying to catch you or Kira. We're dealing with someone who's five thousand years old and doesn't grasp the concept of being that far in the future. More than likely Leon is under her control some how." L nodded his head and the trio head for the warehouse. Once inside, Seto felt something was off. Kira was hanging in the middle of the room without any guards. L ran over to her, when out no where, Leon swooped in and threw L back. Raito moved behind L and caught him. Losing his balance Ratio fell bringing L with him.

"Leon, I told you to aim for the kill!" Teanna screeched coming back into the room. Misa followed behind her clutching what appeared to be a black diary to her chest. What shocked Raito the most was the fact she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. Gone was the gothic Lolita and in its place was a simple, white clothes in an ancient Greek style. Seth appeared next to his hikari and just about popped a blood vessel.

"How dare you wear the crown of our queen!" he yelled, "It belongs to Yugi!" "Everyone knows that Yugi was Atemu's whore!" Teanna laughed, "He was just waiting for me to come." Kira woke up then looked around spotting her parents on the floor with her brother poised to attack. "Leon-nii, NO!" she yelled before losing consciousness. Leon ignored his sister. He had been ordered to kill them. Just as he raised his hand to strike, lighting hit him sending him in into the opposite wall. "Oh Yeah!" Mello yelled, "I have the coolest successor ever!" "Well mine isn't trigger happy like you," Near said slighting off the dragon's back.

"Hey!" Mello yelled. "If you two don't shut up, I'm killing you," Stella said morphing back to her human form. "Well, Mello, long time no see," Leon said then laughed. Mello was about to answer but Stella held up her arm. "Hasn't been long enough, Near," Stella answered, "I'm guessing you can't control yourself?" Leon looked over to Misa and Stella nodded. "Let's see what you've got, Near," Stella smirked. Leon lunged for Stella but she side stepped him then took off into the air. Leon followed her and soon a mid-flight battle erupted. Mello moved over to Kira while the others watched the fight.

"Today I prove who is stronger!" Stella and Leon both yelled.

-----------------------

Addie: Done and yes, I do believe if Near and Mello ever had students, they would fight.

B: When do I appear again?

Addie: You just want to molest Leon.

B: (shifty eyes) What are you talking about, Adelaide?

Addie: R&R


	14. The Molestation of Leon

Addie: Leon, Kira, are you ready?

Leon: For B? Nope, never.

Kira: (pulls out camera) Leon-nii should be nice!

B: (evil smirk) Adelaide doesn't own Death Note or Yu-Gi-Oh.

The Molestation of Leon

----------------

Teanna giggled as Leon and Stella fought. "That's it, my pet," she said, "Kill that dragon." Stella dodged as Leon stuck at her. From the shadows, a man with red eyes glared at the yami. Leon was his play thing and no foolish ancient hag would take the boy from him. Leon smacked Stella down and she hit the ground hard. "Can't you do any better, Stel?" Leon asked licking the blood off his hand. "At least I'm not being controlled be some old hag!" Stella laughed then got back on her feet. She let her tail curl and flick like a cat's then pulled her gun out. "You ever wonder why Kaiba's are called cats?" she asked moving to stand.

"Yeah, you don't come when we call!" Leon sneered. Mello pulled Kira off the hook and Near walked over to them. "It seems their too busy watching the fight," Near said helping Mello put Kira onto his back. "This girl has no meat on her bones," Mello said in slight shock. They ran over to L and Raito giving them their child. L pulled his sleeping daughter into his arms. "Kira-chan, please wake up for me?" L asked shaking her slightly. "Wait I know what will work," Raito said, "Kira likes to eat beef ramen and sushi." Kira sat up in L's lap and glared at him.

"I don't eat ramen or fish," she told them then went back to sleep. Raito and L smiled knowing at least one of them was safe but what about Leon? Leon threw Stella back at the rest of the gang and Teanna called him to her. "Damn it, "Stella said glaring at the woman in front of her. Teanna brought her hand up. Leon flew over to her and kissed it. In the back round B's glare intensified. That bitch was going to die. Leon noticed B and shot him a pleading look as the control slipped for a split second. Teanna pulled his head into her breast and L looked like he would kill.

"You see, Leon is under my control through his own Death Note," Teanna laughed, "and using Misa as a human shield, Leon will be my slave, forever!" B swung in from the shadows and kicked Teanna way from Leon.

B pulled Leon to him and ran a hand down his face. "Did she hurt your eyes? They aren't damaged, are they?" He gazed at Leon's shinigami eyes, running one hand up his leg and snaking upwards to somewhere Leon would never have allowed him to get this close to. "Oh… yes…" B realized that Leon was relatively helpless right now and grinned wickedly. "Little shinigami-kun, glad to see you're not resisting me." He nipped gently at Leon's neck, upon which L let out a furious cry an immediately attempted to get at B and rip him to pieces. B only chuckled unnaturally and attempted to further harass Leon. He pinched one of Leon's nipples, which made both parents shout furiously at him.

"What? He can tell me to stop if he doesn't like it," teased B, red eyes glinting. "Go on, little Leon, say 'no.'" Leon blinked coming back into his senses only to notice two pale spindly hand that did not belong to L. "B!" he yelled throwing the older man over his shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you that I said 'NO and mean No'?" L sighed when he watched Leon beat B into a pulp. "I'm sure there's a hickie on my neck, you pervy old man!" Leon yelled. Kira woke up and rubbed her eyes then looked over at her brother beating her "uncle".

"Why is Leon-nii beating BB?" she asked moving over to them. "Kira dear!" B said waving at her. Kira giggled then notice Misa moving over to the black pot in the back. Misa tore out a page and put it into the pot. Leon's eyes went back to possessed form and Leon shook him head. "Hey, Teanna, how many pages of my Note did you put into that pot?" Leon asked. Teanna glared at them but Kira ran over to Misa and kicked the Death Note from her hand. Misa was about to dive for it but Stella shot lighting at the pot causing it to explode. "Misa, snap out of it!" Raito yelled.

Misa blinked then looked around in confusing. "Where is Misa Misa?" she asked looking around. "Raito!" she yelled running over to him. L pulled Raito into his arms and glared at Misa. "He's Mine, Ho!" he snapped. Leon turned to back to B and started to beat B again. "Why are you here?" Leon said smacking up him side the head. "And Way do you stalk me?"

"Why NOT stalk you?" B murmured happily, despite being beaten. "And you have such fantastic eyes…" He licked his lips. Leon smacked B again and sighed. "There are days I wish I was a normal child." Kira smiled before bouncing back to B and jumping on his back. B "Ooffed" but let Kira stay. L looked at his future children confused. They seemed comfortable around B. Leon sighed and smacked B for good measure. Then out of no where a blonde blur flew in and attached it self to him. "Leon!" it yelled. "Zelda?" Leon asked then blinked.

B glared at the blonde and Zelda stuck her tongue out at him. "Ha! He's MINE!" Zelda said haughtily. "Why do I feel like some whore?" Leon asked. "You're not a whore!" four voices yelled at once. "Whatever, you people are useless," Leon said pouting. "Get off him you bitch," Teanna screamed, "I'm not done yet!" Kira saw her Rod and grinned. She hopped off B's back a moved over the Item. She picked it up and pointed it at Teanna. "Leon-nii, what should we do with her?" she asked. Leon smirked then grinned. "I say we send her to the Shadow Realm and make her watch Yaoi for the rest of eternity," he said giving off a B grin. B smirked at Leon in pride and stuck his tongue out at L.

Kira hit her brother's arm and glared at B. "Leon-nii is acting as like a drama king and BB needs to chill out," Kira told them. L looked at Kira in shock. B pouted at the sibling before Stella sent Teanna to the Shadow Realm and Tea took her body over again. "Oh thank God!" she yelled bouncing up and down. "You're welcome?" Raito said acquiredly. Heaven help Raito now. "Misa, are you okay?" Tea asked. "Tea! I LOL at Light because He said He had babies with L! Men can't has babies!" Misa laughed. Tea sighed and gave Misa her Death Note. "Tea!" she screamed hugging the brunette. "Misa, now, that I have my body back, do you mind telling me why you're here?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, I came to see if Serenity Kaiba could do a shoot with me," Misa told her, "and I came to record Raito and L together." Seto blushed when Misa called Serenity a Kaiba. He had actually been plotting that move for months. "What is the shoot for?" Seto asked feeling his face heat up even more. "We're doing a shoot for the new Duel Monsters lingerie," she told him, "She's going to do the Blue-Eye and I'm doing the Red-Eyes." Ratio looked over at Seto and saw blood dripping out of his nose. That answered any and all questions about his cousin's sexual preferences Raito had.

Mello laughed and Near hit him. "Why did you do that, you brat?" Mello yelled. "Can you tell me why Stella is wearing an outfit that resembles your own?" Near asked. "Ha! She must get her style from me!" Mello grinned. Seto turned his head to glared Mello. "What do you teach her?" he asked. "Cooking, negotiations, CEO etiquette, to name a few," Stella said pulling out her gun. "TNT, ransoms and kidnapping, and Mob Boss training," Mello counting them off under his breath. "I think you kids have down a wonderful job at finding B," a voice called out to them.

Stella, Kira, and Leon turned to see a blonde hair man smirking back at them. "Sensei!" Stella yelled running over and hugging him. Mello's jaw dropped when he saw his older self. The older Mello was not much different then his younger self except this odd burn scar over his left eye. Stella looked down at her teacher and frowned. "Since when do you wear suits?" she asked. The older Mello frowned, "What I'm not allowed to wear nice clothes?"

"No," three voices said at once. "Well, I'm dressed up because I had a meeting with Kaiba and you four have another few weeks here," The older Mello told them. "You Mean I have to deal with the Mini-Kaiba for a little bit longer?" The current Mello yelled. "Oh come on, Stella's not that bad," the older one smirked, "She can help you torture people." The Mello's smirked and Near looked like he would faint. "Too may mellos," he mumbled.

"Okay sensei, it's time to leave," Stella said pushing the older Mello to the portal. "But I dunno wanna," he said leaning back into his student. Stella huffed then kicked him into it. "Well, I've got negotiations training for awhile," Stella said, "I'm hungry, let's go eat!" With that the group left to get food.

---------------------------

Addie: DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

B: Adelaide why did you let Leon-kun beat me up?

Addie: the B molesting Leon scene was brought to you by AishiExcel. R&R


	15. O sweet Child

Addie: Okay two more chapters and two bonus chapters.

Seto: (blows on party noise maker)

Sasuke: you're still doing this?

Addie: chill Sasu-kun you're going to be in the next story.

Sasuke: Shit!

Addie: I don't own and there will be lots of Lemony goodness!

O Sweet Child

----------------------

After stopping to get fast food then dropping Tea and Misa off, Kaiba/ Lawleit family was back at the mansion. "Kira, how is it you're not in a sugar induced come?" Stella asked. Kira looked up from the chocolate cheesecake and shrugged. Stella sighed then noticed the golden object hanging out of her father's trench coat. Leon walked into the living room smelling of sakuras. "Did you enjoy your bath, Leon-kun?" B asked eating jam from a jar. Leon glared at him then turned to Stella who was glaring something nasty at him. "Leon, where did you get the Ring?" she asked.

Leon gulped and started to back away from the angry dragon. "Now Mel, chill I just barrowed it!" Leon said. "Near, Near, Near," Stella quietly. "Do you honestly think that's going to work?" Leon ran out the room and Stella chased after him. B and Kira took sips of tea as they watched Stella beat Leon to a pulp. "Stella-chan, would you stop beating Leon-kun up?" B asked. "Not messing with his eyes!" she yelled kicking Leon in the stomach. Leon crawled away and B brought him into his arms. "Now Leon-kun let me see," B said lifting Leon to meet his eyes.

"Do you know how much I hate you?" Leon asked while blushing. B smiled then started to work his hand under Leon's shirt. Leon punched B away from himself. "Would you stop that?" he snapped. Kira sighed knowing that B would not be up for a while.

--------------------- Up stairs----------------------------

"Damn it L, stop scrubbing so hard!" Ratio yelled. L didn't listen. He just kept scrubbing at Ratio's skin. Said red head had had enough and pulled L into the bathtub. L squeaked when he fell into the water. "Now that I have you in the tub maybe you'll stop trying to scrub my skin off," he huffed glaring at L. "But Ratio-kun must understand that B touched him and I have to scrub his skin raw to get the B germs off," L explained while pouting.

Ratio nodded then pulled L onto his lap. "Ratio-kun, as much as I like doing this I don't like being in wet clothes," L said. Raito ignored this and bit down into L's neck. L moaned and Ratio began to suck. "Shouldn't this be the other way around?" L asked only to moan again. "Happy birthday, L-chan," he murmured into L's ear. L felt his face heat up as Ratio's hand slipped under the wet tee. "I thought since it's your birthday I'd take over as seme for the night and pleasure you," he said licking L's neck.

---------------------- Down stairs------------------

Leon heard the moaning from outside while he was playing his guitar. 'That's odd,' he thought, 'it sounds like Dad.' Leon's eyes widened. He ran back into the house and slammed into Seto. "Seto, what today's date?" he asked. "October 31st, why?" Seto asked. "What!" Leon yelled, "The calendar in the kitchen said October 28th!" Seto gave Leon an "are you stupid" look. "Leon, that calendar's from two years ago." "What!" Leon asked only to faint.

-----------------------Up stairs------------------

Raito pulled himself and L out of the tub. He then removed L's wet clothes and moved them over to the bed. Once there Raito latched himself to L's neck and L moaned out into the room. Raito brought his hand up and twirled the pad of his thumb on L's left nipple. He then kissed his way up to L's mouth. L pulled Raito into a kiss opening up to let Raito's tongue in. Raito then ground into L causing them to moan. Ratio's right hand snaked down and took hold of L.

L gasped then mewled. Ratio moved down and smirked. "Raito-kun what are you do…ugh," L cried out. Raito licked him again watching L's face contour. Ratio smirked and took all of L into his mouth. L put his hands into Ratio's hair and pulled gently. "Raito-kun shouldn't tease," L panted. Raito smirked and licked again. "But L-kun, I like to lick you lollipop," Raito purred.

L frowned and pulled Raito back up to his mouth. "Raito-kun is getting revenge for last time, isn't he?" Raito smashed his mouth onto L's. He pulled out a bottle of hand lotion and squirted some onto his hand and moved down to L's ass. Raito bit down on L's neck distracting him. L whimpered and Raito bit down a little harder. Raito put a second finger in and made a scissoring motion. L hissed and Raito smirked.

"Ratio, stop fooling around!" L groaned. Raito smirked as he rubbed lotion on himself. He positioned himself at L's entrance and brought his mouth to L's ear. "I need you to relax for me," he told him and L nodded. Ratio slammed his mouth onto L's as he eased in. L hissed breaking the kiss and Ratio sat form a minute or two. L nodded his head and Ratio began to move. L moaned hooking his legs around his waist.

"Ratio faster," L mewled. "What kind of god would I be if I didn't dote upon my favorite worshiper?" Raito asked thrusting faster. L groaned and mewled seeing stars as Ratio dove deeper into him. Ratio's grip slipped for a split second as he reached between them to pump L along with his thrusts. "Damnit L, you need to gain a few pounds," Ratio hissed. L groaned not really paying attention.

Ratio moved faster and L started to yell out his name. "Ratio, God!" L yelled coming to his release. Raito grunted as he came. He let himself fall on L's chest and snuggled into it. "Love you," L muttered falling asleep. Raito sat up on his elbows and kissed L's forehead. "Love you, too," he said settling back down to sleep.

--------------Down Stairs don't you people hate me? -----------------------

Leon grunted as he woke up. He tried to sit up but couldn't. "B, if you don't get off I'm slashing my eyes out!" he yelled.

B squirmed a little on top of Leon and pouted. "Leon-kun, didn't your parents teach you not to be wasteful? Besides, if they were slashed out, I'd just pick up the remnants of them and study them." "I'll make sure you can't find the remains!" Leon yelled shoving him off. B pouted and Leon bounded up the stairs. He opened the door to Ratio's room and glared. "You sons of bitches!" he yelled, "You used my fucking hand lotion for lube!"

Leon stood there fuming then B and Kira came over and took him down stairs. "Leon-nii should calm down and join me and BB's tea party!" Kira said pulling Leon down. Leon sighed then turned his head away. "I should finish writing Dad and Pops' anniversary present. "It's that time of the year again?" B asked picking up some tea. Leon waved them off and went outside.

Be my bad boy be my man

be my weekend lover

but don't be my friend

you can be my bad boy

but understand that I

don't need you again

"Sup Stel," he said sitting down. He pulled his guitar up from where he dropped it. "Let's see," he hummed. "Beyond the night into the light feel my heart in your gentle hands." Kira and B had moved to the outside to listen to him. Ratio sat up and yawned. 'who's singing?' he thought. Ratio pulled on his boxers that L had thrown off him as soon as they reached the room. He moved to the window and saw Leon playing.

He's everything you want

he's everything you need

he's everything inside of you

that you wish you could be

he says all the right things

at exactly the right time

but he means nothing to you

and you don't know why

I am everything you want

I am everything you need

I am everything inside of you

that you wish you could be

I say all the right things

at exactly the right time

but I mean nothing to you

and I don't know why

"Panda-kun has beautiful voice," L mumbled while sitting up. Ratio smirked then moved over to sit by him. "I wonder where he gets it from?" Ratio asked. L shook his head then rested his hand on his stomach. "do you really think I'm pregnant?" L asked rubbing his stomach lightly. Ratio walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "Put something on and come watch them from the window," he told him.

--------------------------------

Addie: Okay that chapter is done.

B: Adelaide, are you really going to end it soon?

Addie: Like all good things it must come to an end

B: (pout) R&R


	16. Home

Addie: Last Chapter!

Seto: zomg! Holy Shit!

B: This in the first one you've actually completed right?

Addie: Yep! I don't own Death Note or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Home

----------------------------------

Two months had passed and the gang was celebrating New Year's. L showed no signs that he was pregnant and Ratio was getting worried. It wasn't so much as L not being pregnant; it was if L's body could handle the stress. Leon had played at the Christmas dance instead of performing prom night. Kira had proven she could dance and beat L at DDR repeatedly, which L only pouted and said she cheated. Stella had helped Mello pull pranks on Bakura and Marik. Matt and Near just stayed close to their students. Matt could beat Kira at strategy video games but she kicked his ass at fighting games.

Leon and Near were constantly talking about the places Leon had been and Near's reeducation in social mannerisms. Ratio went over and laid his head on L's shoulder. "What's wrong with Raito-kun?" L asked taking a bite of apple pie. "Since when are you eating apples again?" Raito asked. "I thought you stopped eating them after I sent you that note about Death Gods?" L looked down at his plate and shrugged. He had been craving some odd things since Christmas, apples was at the top of the list.

"Can Ratio-kun get me some more pie?" he asked handing him the plate. Ratio walked over to the buffet table and L rubbed the slight bump on his stomach. 'Seven months' he thought letting a smile come to his face. Leon looked up from were he watched Kira dancing around and grinned. He walked saliently over to L and filled his lungs with air. "Panda-kun should not do things like that," L told him. "Why does that work on Pops but not you?" Leon asked putting his hands behind his head. "I'm your mother so it doesn't work on me," L told him. "When are you throwing up?" Leon asked looking out the window. "Three a.m., when I thought it would be," L told him. "Dad, Pops is worried about you."

L looked over at Leon and smiled. "I know, I just don't want him losing sleep over me," he muttered. "And you think I'm not losing sleep now?" Ratio snapped, "Why didn't you tell me?" L looked down in shame. "I didn't think Raito-kun would want to deal with a child at this time," he told him. Ratio huffed and pulled L into his arms. "Love you," Ratio told him. "Love you, too," L smiled. Leon made a gagging sound and B snuck up behind Leon and grabbed his ass. "Eep!" Leon squeaked. L turned to B and gave him an evil grin. "Good night BB," he said in a creepy high voice.

B ran for his life as L pulled out a random wooden spoon. Kira laughed dully at their antics. Leon then turned to Ratio and sighed. "Okay here's the thing; Dad will not be normal for awhile, trust me," he started, "It's best to take his mood swings as they come and don't forget to give him whatever he's craving. He mostly will lie on the couch and either cry, whine, or yell at the cat." "We have a cat?" Ratio asked. "Well, it's not really our cat per say more than the cat," Leon explained, "Kira named it Omi." Ratio sighed then turned to watch L beat B. "Oh and he'll be very violent to people who are crazy or some kind of threat to us."

L stopped what he was doing and looked at Raito and his left eye was twitching. "What in God's name have you done to me?" L asked giving Ratio a blank glare. "Hey don't look at me like that," Raito told him, "It's not my fault the Shadow Realm chose you." "Yes, and L will get fat, blame it on you," Seto chuckled. Raito blew Seto a raspberry and squawked indignantly. Seto picked up a pie and threw it into Raito's face. Ratio wiped the pie remains off his face and glared.

"So are so dead," Ratio yelled throwing a cake at him. Seto dodged and it hit Serenity in the face. "Real mature you guys," she told them then threw chocolate pudding at them. The first set of twin cousins ducked and the pudding hit the second set. "Oh it's on now!" Stella yelled picking up some cheesecake. The food war was on and L had ducked behind the couch and watched as the others laughed while throwing food.

"Hey, could you stop being retards?" Leon yelled dodging the cake that smashed into B. "I'm going to kill you all in your sleep," he growled. Leon sighed then pulled B's pocket watch. "Aw, my uke just groped me!" B said giving Leon sparkling eyes. Leon hit B over the head and looked at the time. "Shit," Leon swore, "Kira, Stella, we've got to go." A portal opened up behind them and Leon turned letting out a low growl. Stella put her hand on her gun and Kira dropped into her stance. "Leon, Kira, Stella, calm down," a man said, "It's just me."

"Near?" Leon asked. "You, Leon, have rehearsal till the cows come home," Near said. Leon dropped to floor and about cried. B walked over to him and patted his back. "There, there, Leon-kun," B said patting his head. L hit B with the spoon that he was beating him with had earlier. "Get off me L!" B hissed then ran away. "You leave my boy alone!" L yelled. Leon sighed then pulled B over to him by his collar. "Can't you behave for five minutes?" Leon asked. "Only if you let me…." Leon smacked his hand over his mouth. "You finish that thought I'll have dad castrate you," Leon hissed. The older Near put his head in his hand and ushered the girls into the portal.

Leon pulled B through the portal and the older Near followed them. They watched as the portal closed and L pouted a little. He grabed his stomach and his other hand grabbed onto Raito. "Raito-kun, there's an odd sensation in my tummy," he said before throwing up.

-----------------------------------

Addie: Done!!!!!

L: That was a crappie ending, Addie-chan.

R&R I'm not doing the two bonus chapters sorry.


End file.
